La bataille d'Alérian
by iloveharlock
Summary: Au coeur de la Ruche des Erguls, Alérian recherche la moindre info qui lui permettrait enfin d'avoir l'avantage sur les Drakkars. Il devra néanmoins faire un choix entre sauver les univers et sauver son père. Mais, à même pas vingt ans, le jeune homme est prêt pour la plus grande bataille de sa vie, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, quel qu'en soit le prix.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Le second du _Starlight_ tournait comme un lion en cage.

- Si Alérian n'est plus sur l'_Arcadia_, s'il n'est pas ici, que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

- Je cherche toujours, marmonna Danéïre qui s'était installée à une table.

Mais Oshryn Ludjinchraft n'entendait pas la laisser investiguer dans le calme et le silence.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est volatilisé entre l'_Arcadia_ et nous ? souffla-t-il encore, blême, avec un regard involontaire pour la baie vitrée et l'espace.

- C'est une des possibilités, admit la jeune femme au teint hâlé et à la crinière d'ébène.

- Tu dois absolument le retrouver !

- C'est ce à quoi je m'emploie depuis plus d'une heure ! La tablette de contrôle a enregistré son appel, l'a traité, mais le signal s'est coupé en pleine transmission.

- Ce qui veut dire… ?

- Le signal s'est interrompu, à moins que ce ne soit le parasitage ambiant qui ait brouillé le lien, provoquant cette rupture.

- Je me fiche de connaître la cause : on a perdu notre capitaine !

- Oui.

Oshryn eut un soupir.

- Je ne peux me réjouir du fait qu'il ne soit plus sur l'_Arcadia_, il n'avait pas une chance de survie excédent trois minutes, et encore !

- Notre système bidouillé de téléportation fait qu'Alérian, en cas d'interruption du signal le guidant ici a pu être attiré et récupéré par le corps céleste émettant de l'énergie le plus gros et le plus proche, reprit la lieutenante.

Oshryn sursauta.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, il y a une autre possibilité encore : il est sur la Ruche Originelle des Erguls !

- Je ne pense pas que cette option m'aille davantage, maugréa le jeune homme blond.

- Quels sont les ordres ? s'enquit Danéïre.

- On se replie et on réfléchit à la façon dont remplir notre mission, en récupérant notre capitaine au passage. S'il est bien là-bas, il trouvera peut-être le moyen de nous contacter…

- De mon côté, je continue d'investiguer.

Préoccupés, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent.

* * *

><p>Responsable de la passerelle, Hulle Dagot était le vétéran supervisant l'équipage à la jeune moyenne d'âge du <em>Starlight<em>.

- J'ai fait préparer des sondes-drones, elles vont se diriger vers la Ruche Originelle, s'y faufiler et nous renvoyer les images. J'espère qu'elles pourront être opérationnelles suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles nous fournissent des renseignements exploitables.

- Nous ne pourrons pas communiquer avec le commandant Zéro avant longtemps. Nous avons donc à utiliser les moyens à notre disposition pour remplir notre mission, approuva Oshryn, pas fâché d'avoir pour référent un aîné expérimenté.

Beebop roula à travers la salle de réunion et s'arrêta entre les deux hommes.

- Alérian et moi connaissons, entre autres choses, depuis toujours la fréquence sous laquelle l'_Arcadia_ émet en interne. J'ai pu intercepter quelques secondes d'images. Alie est effectivement parvenu jusqu'à son père et il a tenté sa chance, détailla le petit robot rouge et blanc dont le projecteur relayait la scène sur le mur le plus proche.

La lieutenante des salles des machines et le second du _Starlight_ firent un bond en l'air quasi.

- Un Mécanoïde… Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ n'est plus qu'une machine… Mais à quel point l'ont-ils transformé… ? Que reste-t-il de lui ? hoqueta Danéïre.

- Au vu de ce qu'il a fait à son propre et unique fils, la question ne se pose même pas, rugit Oshryn. Son âme est devenue aussi noire que les parties Mécanoïdes en lui ! Alérian avait entièrement raison : il n'est plus qu'une immonde créature à abattre !

- Alie était là, il a bien essayé le retour, reprit Beebop. Mais s'il s'est bien échappé à temps de ce salon, évitant les tirs croisés de ceux venus à la rescousse de leur capitaine, il a bel et bien disparu.

Danéïre soupira.

- Le parasitage a affecté la transmission. Cela a dû également fortement éprouver la téléportation, j'espère qu'Alérian a pu se rematérialiser sans trop de soucis…

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais même s'il en a l'opportunité, je vois mal comment il pourrait bien nous contacter. Nous ferons tout pour le récupérer, je peux te l'assurer !

- Je vais encore travailler sur le système, afin de passer le parasitage !

Avec un infime espoir au cœur, les deux jeunes gens se remirent à l'ouvrage.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alérian ramena vivement la paume qu'il avait posée sur la paroi la plus proche de lui.

« Parfois, je préfèrerais que la nouvelle main de Machinar soit dépourvue de sensibilité… Ce mur est humide, dur et mou à la fois, vivant et non de métal je dirais… Et je me demande bien d'où peut sortir cette lueur ambiante alors qu'il n'y a aucune source d'éclairage… Enfin, il ne semble ne pas y avoir de capteurs de chaleur ou de mouvement… ».

Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

« Je crains de ne guère avoir le choix, hormis demeurer tapi ici jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux blanchissent… Il faut impérativement que je me déplace ! Déjà, j'ai eu une chance inouïe de me rematérialiser ici et non au milieu de la salle du conseil, ou autre, des Erguls ! En revanche, sur la longueur de temps, je doute avoir gagné au change… ».

Alérian s'accroupit, les bras passés autour de ses genoux.

« Ce parasitage ambiant a sérieusement affecté ma téléportation. Manquerait plus que je vomisse tout partout pour laisser la trace de mon passage ! ».

Il se força à respirer posément et profondément, tentant de refouler le malaise au plus profond de lui.

« J'ai beau être aux premières loges pour voir à nouveau ces Erguls de près, il faudrait être en mesure de ramener les éventuelles infos glanées ! ? ».

Le jeune homme frissonna.

« J'étais beaucoup au plus loin d'eux… Je ne veux plus revoir ces êtres cauchemardesques ! ».

Alérian se redressa.

« Quels que soient mes sentiments, je n'ai pas le choix. Et il est de toute façon hors de question de rester ici ! ».

Il sortit le cosmogun de son étui, trouvant le contact du bois entre ses doigts rassurant au possible.

« Ce capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ n'était qu'une machine… On dirait bien que durant l'année écoulée les Erguls ont créé des répliques de chacun des membres de l'équipage… Je comprends maintenant la folie sanglante de celui que je prenais pour mon papa ! Néanmoins, tout semble indiquer que ces copies Mécanoïdes disposent de la mémoire du modèle d'origine. Tes griefs sont légitimes, papa, je suis bien responsable de tout ! Aussi, qu'il s'agisse d'un double ou non tes reproches demeurent dans cette mémoire dupliquée… ».

Progressant à pas lents, tous les sens aux aguets, le jeune homme tentait de réfléchir du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Nous avons donc eu affaire à des copies de mon père voire de son _Arcadia_ car Toshiro non plus n'aurait pas laissé se commettre de tels massacres. Et je continue à redouter le pire concernant Clio… Mais cela peut également signifier que mon véritable papa est toujours ici ! Si seulement je pouvais le localiser, en avoir la certitude ! ? ».

Alérian retint un sanglot.

« Papa, ici depuis un an ? Il y a de quoi devenir complètement cinglé ! Et si Clio n'a rien pu faire pour te protéger, comme elle s'y était toujours engagée, je n'ose imaginer la puissance de nos ennemis, même si j'en ai déjà eu un petit aperçu… ».

Le jeune homme s'appuya au mur froid et humide, le souffle court, pris de vertiges.

« Murhie ? Elle aurait pu reprendre du poil de la bête ? Non, pas mon pire cauchemar, je n'aurai jamais la force d'y faire face ! ».

Tremblant, il se laissa tomber à genoux, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, terrorisé.

* * *

><p>Lyop Jung ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entrée de l'amirale des Illumidas dans son laboratoire.<p>

- Il est fichu ? jeta-t-elle en désignant du menton le corps Mécanoïde d'Albator, ses tripes électroniques à l'air et reliées à plusieurs ordinateurs.

- Un tir de cosmogun ne pardonne pas. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Mécanoïde, le gosse se serait bien vengé ! Je peux le remettre en état mais il ne sera plus au summum de ses capacités. Heureusement, j'ai un autre exemplaire prêt à rentrer en action !

Gamalthine afficha une mine resplendissante.

- Je peux avoir ce vieux modèle alors ? !

- Vous et vos idées lubriques, vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau ! se récria l'ingénieur. C'est une machine, bien qu'une fois activé l'épiderme soit chaud, souple, et toutes les fonctionnalités parfaitement humaines !

- Vous m'avez déjà dit qu'il pouvait assurer jusque dans les phases les plus intimes ! insista l'Illumidas. Et le véritable Pirate ne m'accorderait pas un regard dans une confrontation normale. Si ce modèle est pour le rebut, je le récupère !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Vous et moi avons des comptes à rendre.

Gamalthine soupira.

- J'ai à voir Murhie. Le fils du Pirate est tout près, je dois finir le travail avant de m'amuser ! gronda-t-elle en quittant les lieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Albator, son équipage, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

**3.**

_ Rei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard désolé._

_ - Mais on doit pourtant bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ?_

_ - On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi…_

_ Indifférent, Albator gardait Clio contre son cœur, la berçant._

_ - Pourquoi vouloir m'arracher à ce rituel ? ! jeta soudain avec violence le grand brun balafré. L'esprit de mon amie a disparu, avalé, détruit…_

_ Albator se redressa lentement et péniblement, se dirigeant vers les deux Marins, traînant sa jambe tordue et paralysée._

_ - Nous sommes ici depuis des mois, nous survivons grâce au « bon plaisir » de ces Erguls. Nous ne sommes pas en vie, je rectifie, nous sommes des morts-vivants ! Et les Dieux seuls savent combien de temps on nous réserve encore à passer dans ce trou à rats !_

_ - Nous sommes vivants, capitaine, glissa Rei._

_ - Oui, mais dans quel état…_

_ Du poing, Albator frappa le mur le plus proche, y écorchant une fois de plus sa peau. Un mur qu'il avait déjà bien trop de fois martelé de rage et de désespoir._

_ - Je crois que j'aurais préféré que les Erguls ne me prodiguent aucun soin, qu'ils me laissent mourir de mes blessures… Il aurait mieux valu pour moi ne jamais me réveiller après la déroute de l'Arcadia, la perte de la moitié des Marins… Si seulement j'avais idée de pourquoi ils nous conservent dans cet état de non-vie…_

_ - Vous êtes vivant, capitaine ! se récria Rei en lui serrant le bras, une étonnante lumière dans ses prunelles bleu marine. C'est tellement important ! Sinon, en effet, les Erguls auraient peut-être… Vous êtes en vie, cela signifie certainement quelque chose pour l'avenir !_

_ - Quel futur ? glapit Albator. Nous sommes emmurés ici… Clio respire tout juste… Nous n'avons plus de cuirassé… Pourquoi donc nous garder ?_

_ - Capitaine, nous tournons tous ces pensées en boucle depuis des mois, sans réponse, glissa Yattaran. Attendons, pour savoir…_

_ Albator se détourna, frappant à nouveau le mur, y laissant des traces de sang._

_ - Un an. Les Erguls ont dû conquérir tant de territoires, ils n'ont pu que faire tant de victimes, et je suis ici sans rien pouvoir faire…_

_ Le grand brun balafré s'assit à nouveau près de Clio qui ne témoignait d'aucune réaction._

_ Rei tendit une bouteille._

_ - La dernière, il va falloir attendre que nos geôliers nous réapprovisionnent. Allez-y parcimonieusement, capitaine._

_ Clio se nourrissant goulûment, il ne put la retenir._

* * *

><p><em>Kromer le Coordinateur des Drakkars, suivi de Murhie, firent irruption dans la cellule du trio de l'Arcadia<em>.

_ - Réjouissez-vous, vous allez pouvoir suivre un film, en temps réel, bien intéressant !_

_ - De quoi ? gronda Albator._

_ - Du calme, infirme ! ironisa la Jurassienne télépsychopathe. Tu es juste bon à voir ce qui va suivre. Crois-moi, tu vas te régaler. Et ensuite, j'espère bien que tu te calmeras pour toujours !_

_ - Quoi ! ? glapit Albator._

_ Alérian tenta de bouger, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout le bas de son corps était coincé sous les poutrelles qui s'étaient écroulées sur lui, sa main droite écrasée sous un panneau à demi éventré, et il distinguait que peu de chose de son œil gauche, son profil droit ruisselant de sang bien que la douleur qui se ranimait lui indiquait que la blessure était bien plus grave._

_ - Oh, papa, pourquoi… ?_

_ Il vit l'ombre de son père le mettre en joue de son gravity saber et une douleur effroyable lui traversa la tête._

_ - Mon garçon, gémit Albator, complètement effondré. Ils ont tué mon enfant en lui donnant comme dernière image celle de son père le flinguant !_

_ - Capitaine ! s'affolèrent Rei et Yattaran devant la détresse du grand brun balafré qui tournait comme un fauve en cage, à deux doigts de se précipiter la tête la première contre les murs de la cellule._

_ Ses poings ruisselants de sang, Albator fit face au mur où les images de l'abordage avaient été relayées._

_ - Ils m'ont pris Alie… Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais… Et je ne pourrai jamais le venger…_

* * *

><p><em>Claudiquant, traînant son corps jeune et handicapé, Albator retourna s'adosser à un mur qui était son seul appui solide depuis des mois, ferma l'œil, à bout de toutes forces physiques et psychologiques.<em>

_ Il serra à nouveau le corps faible et froid de Clio contre lui._

_ - Comme je t'envie de ne plus avoir d'esprit conscient… Je t'envie tellement !_

_ Ereinté, ayant perdu toute combativité, Albator cédé à tout._

_ « A présent, Erguls, vous pouvez tout me faire, je n'opposerai aucune résistance… »._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Toujours tremblant comme une feuille, chaque pas en avant lui rappelant les sévices infligés par Murhie quand elle fouillait son esprit, Alérian avait néanmoins repris sa progression, explorant à infime mesure la Ruche Originelle.

« Et je ne sais même pas à quel endroit de la Ruche je… Comme si cela avait de l'importance après tout, il n'existe pas le moindre relevé architectural d'une Ruche de l'intérieur ! J'ai tellement peur, j'ai juste envie de vomir encore et encore, bien que je n'aie rien dans l'estomac depuis quelques heures… Mais, est-ce dû à la téléportation ou ma terreur pure ? Aucune réponse ne m'ira tant que je serai ici… Dire que je pensais que le croquemitaine inventé par mes Tuteurs pour me faire obéir était le pire fantôme à me faire quasi pisser dans mon slip, et surtout filer droit ! ? ».

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au bout de la salle aux dimensions presque interminables où il avait retrouvé ses esprits peu avant.

« Ascenseur ? Mode de déplacement ? Mais, si je m'en sers, que chaque mouvement est répertorié, je risque d'attirer l'attention… Je dois pourtant filer d'ici ! Je dirais que ce sont les bas-fonds de cette Ruche ici, et que je suis dans les pires enfers possibles… Mais si enfers de ce dont il s'agit, ce serait le lieu où on garderait des prisonniers… Si tant est que mon papa est toujours en vie, qu'on ne s'est pas juste servi de lui comme modèle, avant de le… ».

Alérian soupira, examinant encore la pièce.

« Aucune commande, nulle part… Comment cet univers de folie peut-il bien fonctionner ? Dire que les Drakkars et les Erguls conquièrent mondes après mondes depuis des années, qu'ils sont des monstres incarnés, et que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de la façon dont leur porter le plus petit coup vraiment marquant ! ? ».

Il tâta un long moment son pendentif en forme de rose.

« Tu m'as aidé, plus d'une fois. Mais ces derniers temps, tu es trop absente… Et si c'est encore possible, j'ai à trouver mon père dans ce labyrinthe ! ».

Le jeune homme hoqueta, main devant la bouche, l'estomac soulevé de renvoi, une saveur désagréable au bord des lèvres.

« Papa, je voudrais tant te rejoindre ! ».

Epuisé, vidé de ses forces par l'anxiété, Alérian avait tâté les murs presque vivants, d'une espèce de végéto-métal, trouvant enfin une sorte de renfoncement qui lui avait ouvert une issue vers ce qui ressemblait à des escaliers de secours !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

« Les Erguls ont beau être immenses, d'une force démesurée, c'est comme si ce lieu répondait davantage à une intention télépathique… Murhie est une télépsychopathe, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils se soient rabattues sur elle… Oh, par les Dieux, tout se mélange dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à séparer vérité de mes délires de phobie… ».

Mais après avoir monté les premières marches de l'environnement de roches et d'espèce de végétaux durs, Alérian retomba à genoux.

« Je dois poursuivre, un point c'est tout ! ».

Le jeune homme se releva et repartit dans ses investigations.

* * *

><p>Rei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard préoccupé.<p>

- Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose !

- Non, le capitaine s'est résigné, soupira la jeune femme blonde. On lui a tout pris, il ne lui reste rien… On a tué son fils !

Rei soupira.

- Ma grande sœur de Kei m'a raconté tant… Mais jamais on avait fait tant de mal à ce héros de la liberté ! Le capitaine de ma Kei a perdu l'amour de sa vie, mais il est parti en guerre folle ensuite… Sauf que là Albator a été privé de l'enfant issu de l'amour de sa vie ! Je n'ose imaginer la détresse de notre capitaine… Je voudrais tant pouvoir… Il est désespéré, il a cédé en tout, il n'opposera plus aucune résistance…

Néanmoins, Yattaran s'approcha d'Albator.

- Si le timing est respecté, on devrait nous apporter à manger, pour tenir, encore un peu, capitaine !

- Il faut de l'alcool, pour Clio !

- Mais toi aussi tu dois te nourrir, capitaine ! se révolta Rei, affolée, désespérée.

- Non… Je n'ai plus aucune raison… Cette liberté pour laquelle Alie m'a déterré, j'y ai cru, je l'ai même aimée… Mais je n'ai plus rien, Alérian a été assassiné !

- Désolé, murmura Rei.

Albator leva la main.

- Ne me demande plus rien ! rugit le grand brun balafré. J'ai tout perdu et je refuse de tout risquer pour rien !

Et, oubliant quasi ses deux lieutenants, Albator étreignit plus encore le corps quasi inanimé de Clio.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Alérian se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta un instant les yeux, replaçant ensuite le cache-œil pour protéger son globe toujours enflammé.

« Ce n'est toujours pas un cauchemar ».

Epuisé à errer dans la Ruche, ne trouvant même pas réconfortant de n'avoir fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, le jeune homme s'était réfugié dans une sorte de niche naturelle du mur, en hauteur, et avait sommeillé un bon moment selon l'heure que lui indiquait sa montre.

L'estomac dans les talons, n'ayant toujours pas d'autre choix que d'avancer, il reprit sa prudente pérégrination.

* * *

><p>Le Suprême des Erguls vit Murhie frémir, s'agiter.<p>

- Une vision ?

- Une sensation étrange, rectifia la Jurassienne. C'est une impossibilité, pourtant je perçois la présence d'Alérian, mais sans le localiser.

- Vos esprits ont fusionné, il fait partie de toi, quelque part. Mais comme tu dis, il ne lui est concrètement pas possible d'être ici !

- C'est un signal fort et faible à la fois, insista Murhie. C'est vraiment très perturbant.

- Son _Starlight_ rôde toujours, reprit Hograd. Ce gosse va finir par tenter quelque chose… Une idée certainement absurde. J'espère que cela le mènera à sa perte. Il suffit d'attendre. J'attends cependant de toi de m'indiquer avec précision où se trouve ce maudit humain !

Le Coordinateur des Drakkars entra dans le salon de son chef.

- Je viens de terminer la préparation de notre prochaine campagne de conquête.

- Des nouvelles de Jung ? fit Hograd.

- Oui, le nouveau modèle du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est parfaitement opérationnel. Il pourra s'intégrer à ma cohorte de destruction.

Le Suprême des Erguls eut un grognement.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus se servir de lui pour piéger Zéro et le gosse…

La Souveraine Noire se matérialisa dans la pièce.

- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique. Mais je pense plutôt qu'on pourrait se servir de notre véritable prisonnier pour faire accourir son rejeton !

- C'est pour cela que vous le conservez en vie ? s'enquit Kromer.

- Entre autres choses, convint Elomène. J'avais aussi envisagé un implant pour les faire obéir comme des marionnettes. Ça peut encore se faire ! Murhie, cesse de délirer sur la présence de ce microbe sur la Ruche et commence à projeter tes ondes psychiques vers le _Starlight_. Il est grand temps de le démolir de l'intérieur ! Vas-y, télépsychopathe, rends-les fous !

- Avec plaisir, dû sourire largement la Jurassienne en faisant une profonde révérence à la Souveraine Noire des Erguls.

* * *

><p>Parvenu au bout d'une interminable coursive, Alérian déboucha sur une sorte de passerelle, ou plutôt un relai de passerelle, à quelques dizaines de mètres de hauteur, surplombant une énorme cavité où reposait un écœurant cerveau rose qui palpitait légèrement.<p>

« C'est quoi… ça ? ! ».

Le jeune homme serra les poings, ses doigts se resserrant sur la crosse de son cosmogun.

_- Je suis La Symphora, la déesse, l'âme pensante des Erguls. Je les mène depuis les tréfonds de notre monde, disparu, et nous en conquérons désormais de nouveaux où nous pourrons nous installer le moment venu. J'ai trouvé Elomène qui errait, sa sœur Prométhium défaite par des insignifiants humains ! Je l'ai récupérée, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle serait ma Reine et je lui ai donné toute autorité sur mes Erguls qui ne sont tous que de la chair à pâté ! Moi, je suis La Symphora, je régnerai sur de nouveaux mondes, y soumettant les esprits faibles. La haine, la noirceur, la volonté innée de tout soumettre des Erguls me sert, me nourrit. Je grandis chaque décennie quasi, et je serai bientôt une Ruche à moi seule._

Alérian se massa les oreilles, usant de ses doigts en un réflexe comme pour les déboucher, mais il avait bien parfaitement entendu. Pourtant curieusement, celle qui s'était présentée comme La Symphora demeurait sans réaction, ignorant sa présence, comme si elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle avait révélé.

- Elle ne te perçoit pas, Alie, murmura le spectre de Maya. Tu es une sorte de rêve pour elle qui vit depuis tant de siècles ! Elle est le cœur des Ruches, j'espère que tu comprends ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Je veux trouver mon père !

- Je te guide à lui.

Et Alérian suivit l'ombre lumineuse de sa mère.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Trois ans. Et là tu te manifestes au moment où je m'y attendais le moins !

- Je n'ai pas su te protéger de mon vivant. Morte, m'étant éveillée à ma destinée, il est grand temps que je veille sur toi quand tout est vraiment désespéré !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre et de vouloir d'une aide aussi surprenante… J'ai toujours eu l'habitude régler mes soucis moi-même. Enfin, c'étaient des tracas de tout jeune homme, rien à voir avec les récentes tragédies… Tu es si belle !

- Et ton papa et moi avons fait un bien beau garçon !

- Mon papa me manque. Il est vivant, dis ?

- Oui. Et il est grand temps qu'il sache que tu l'es aussi, et que tu ne le tiens pas pour responsable de tes dernières blessures.

- Je suis tellement soulagé qu'il ne soit pas ce fou sanguinaire. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais dû douter de lui !

- Toutes les apparences étaient contre Albator. Les Erguls ont tout fait en ce sens. Même Lumiane ne savait quoi penser. Elle ne pouvait donc répondre à tes interrogations quand tu es passée par sa planète avant de rejoindre Warius Zéro pour entamer votre mission.

- Je me doutais d'une explication de ce genre… Ce qui fait que j'ai cru au pire quand j'ai vu mon père débarquer sur le _Starlight_ à la suite de ses Marins, soupira Alérian.

- Ton œil ? interrogea le fantôme de Maya.

- Doc Machinar prétend qu'une fois les cicatrices internes guéries, inflammation et infection résorbées, je devrais retrouver l'entier usage de mon œil. Mais d'ici là, il me faut impérativement garder ce cache-œil.

- Je suis rassurée.

- Quoi, tu ne lis pas dans mon esprit ?

- Tout comme Clio, je m'en garderais bien sans que tu ne sois consentant. Et tu es le meilleur quand tu peux improviser et agir en totale liberté. Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Et te voilà un guerrier ! Il va détester !

- Je ne lui demande pas son avis, grommela le jeune homme. J'étais déjà devenu un ado sans lui. J'ai atteint l'âge d'homme sans lui également. Il aura raté mes plus belles années, et lui aussi…

Alérian s'arrêta au milieu du couloir de la Ruche, toujours aussi ignorant d'où il pouvait se trouver dans la démesurée base de métal et vivante.

- Comment se fait-il que Hograd ou Kromer ne m'aient pas encore envoyé leurs Rampants pour m'arrêter ?

Le spectre de Maya eut un petit rire.

- Ils ne te voient pas, pas plus que leurs détecteurs internes. Vu l'impasse dans laquelle tu te trouvais, il te fallait un sacré coup de pouce ! Tout comme je vais te permettre de rentrer dans la cellule où sont ton père, Rei, Yattaran et Clio qui est plus morte que vive.

- Entrer est toujours relativement facile. C'est sortir qui me préoccupe, et avec mon papa si possible !

- Il y a des choses qui sont impossibles, soupira Maya, des larmes translucides sur son visage diaphane. Mais au moins vous pourrez faire la paix.

Alérian frémit de tout son être et ne dit plus rien.

* * *

><p>Leur capitaine détaché de tout, presque aussi absent de la réalité que son amie Jurassienne qu'il gardait dans ses bras, n'ayant pas touché au plat qu'un Rampant avait apporté la veille, Rei et Yattaran frémirent quand un mur tremblota, devenant presque transparent, livrant passage à un homme vêtu de noir et or, en pantalons blancs, pénétrant étrangement, de dos dans la cellule.<p>

- Albator ! hurlèrent-ils.

- Il faut protéger Clio ! réagit le grand brun balafré.

Le trio sursauta quand le passe-muraille se retourna.

- Alérian ! Mais, cet uniforme…

- Alérian ! Tu es devenu un homme !

- Observateurs, Yattaran et Rei, tenta d'ironiser Alérian. Oui, voilà trente mois que nous ne nous sommes vus…

- Ton œil ! ? gémit Albator.

Il s'avança mais s'immobilisa, laissant retomber ses bras.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me croire… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Je n'ignore rien de la vérité, papa ! Les Erguls ont copié ton physique, ils ont dû faire aussi une copie intégrale de ta mémoire…

- De chacun de nous, glissa Rei. L'_Arcadia_ qui tourne dans la mer d'étoiles n'est pas le nôtre, pas plus que l'équipage qui le compose. Alie, crois-nous !

- L'imposture risque de durer, elle est bien montée, soupira Alérian. Je l'ai découverte dans la douleur, je t'ai tiré en plein ventre, papa, mais tu n'étais que mécanique ! Puis j'ai atterri ici. Maman m'a aidé. Je n'ai, forcément, jamais passé autant de temps avec elle de toute ma vie ! Mais je ne peux pas vous faire évader… Je ne sais même pas comment rejoindre mon bord, reprendre contact avec Warius.

- Où sommes-nous ? jeta impérieusement Albator. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a tourné cinglé depuis que la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ a quasiment exploré et que je me suis réveillé cinq mois plus tard…

Alérian croisa les chevilles et s'assit.

- Oui, les univers sont devenus fous, soupira-t-il. Mais ce que je vais vous raconter risque de vous mener droit à la dépression !

- Rien ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai enduré depuis un an, murmura Albator, son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Invisible par discrétion, Maya sentit son cœur de fantôme frémir de bonheur à leur vue.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Rei croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous tombez pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? glapit-elle. Le temps est forcément compté, on va venir reprendre les plateaux repas !

- Je peux en manger un peu ? pria Alérian. Voilà trois jours que je suis là et je ne me suis rien mis sous la dent…

- Vas-y, Alie, moi je n'ai pas faim.

Le jeune homme s'étant jeté sur l'assiette, son père se rapprocha de Rei.

- Comment pourrais-je l'étreindre et l'assurer de tout mon amour alors que je l'ai presque tué sur son propre Destroyer ? !

- Ce n'est pas toi, ta copie, insista la jeune femme blonde.

- Et vous n'aurez peut-être pas d'autre chance, ajouta Yattaran. C'est déjà miraculeux que le petit soit là, qu'il ne doute plus de toi, capitaine !

- Je me réjouis, je vous l'assure, fit Albator à l'adresse de ses deux seconds.

- Tu n'en donnes vraiment pas l'impression, grinça Rei. Et Alie n'a jamais eu autant besoin de toi.

- Ce qui rendra son moment de partir encore plus douloureux ! gémit le grand brun balafré. Il n'est qu'un tout jeune officier de la Flotte Indépendante, il n'est pas encore suffisamment armé pour affronter…

- Parfois, tu devrais t'abstenir de parler, tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'inepties que tu peux aligner en une seule phrase ! jeta Rei. Alérian est là, profite simplement du moment ! Tu ne l'espérais plus depuis tant de mois. Ne prive pas le gamin de ton amour. Depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais savoir que chaque instant compte !

- J'ai peur, avoua alors Albator. Il sait que ce n'est pas moi, mais il a enduré tant de douleurs, et là encore son œil n'est pas sauvé…

- Arrête de réfléchir, insista Yattaran. Vas étreindre ton fils, et tâche de sauver quelques bouchées de ton repas, nous ignorons quand nous recevrons à nouveau de la nourriture.

- Pas une goutte d'alcool, Clio tiendra encore moins longtemps que nous ! Quant à Alie, trois jours sans boire ni manger, c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de forces, car il doit se téléporter à nouveau sur son Destroyer et ça va physiquement l'éprouver. Alérian passe avant tout !

- Et il a besoin des bras de son papa, murmurèrent d'une voix Rei et Yattaran.

Maya apparut, s'était jusque-là tenue en retrait, au propre comme au figuré.

- Notre enfant a pris le meilleur de nous deux, Albator. Mais nous avons été tous les deux aussi privés de ses plus belles, jeunes et innocentes années. En revanche, il reste tout le reste de sa vie, de sa destinée de brave soldat. Il a ma détermination et ton âme de guerrier.

- Je le préférais la tête dans les étoiles et ses bouquins, soupira Albator, ses mains ne pouvant étreindre le visage de Maya bien qu'elles soient à quelques millimètres de ce dernier. Tu m'avais déjà donné le meilleur de toi de ton vivant. Là, tu m'as laissé le plus beau ! Promets-moi qu'il va rentrer en sécurité, je t'en supplie ? Et tu sais que ce dernier verbe, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé !

- J'accompagnerai les pas de notre fils. Mais je suis encore neuve dans ces pouvoirs, mes forces s'épuisent rapidement. Je vais néanmoins tâcher de l'accompagner. Il doit modifier son bracelet de téléportation, pour passer le parasitage dû à la matière métalo-vivante de la Ruche.

- C'est trop technique ! se récria Albator.

Maya sourit.

- Notre garçon est un génie, il faudrait vraiment que tu t'y fasses. Et je peux t'assurer, ou te rassurer, qu'il saura allier sa passion littéraire et sa récente destinée Militaire. D'ailleurs, en lisant autant, en apprenant tant sur ces univers, cela l'aide et l'arme ! A présent, embrasse-le, murmure-lui tous les mots doux dont tu rêves depuis des mois. Alie est là, il a besoin de les entendre et de repartir en étant sûr de ton amour.

Maya aurait alors eu une envie folle de serrer les mains de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé à la folie.

- Alie doit quitter cette Ruche, il faut que tu le mettes dehors, Albator ! Alérian doit partir sans remords, en oubliant un instant qu'il est possible que vous ne vous revoyez jamais ! Rien ne doit le retenir ici, compris, mon amour ?

- Oui, je l'avais réalisé depuis l'instant où il est apparu et s'est retourné. Il ne devait pas rester… Je m'y suis pris de la pire manière, pour le renvoyer, je lui ai encore fait mal – et là, c'est bien moi, pas une réplique…

S'interrompant, Albator se précipita vers son fils qui n'avait finalement avalé que la moitié du plateau repas, mais but toute l'eau.

- Après ta venue sur la planète de Lumiane, tu viens de me faire le plus beau cadeau, Alérian ! Mais à présent tu dois partir et vivre. Pour relater ce sort, quelque part rassurer Warius que ce n'est pas moi, et pour venir à bout de ces Erguls ! Tu vas savoir rentrer, Alie ?

- Je dois juste bidouiller mon bracelet de téléportation pour éviter que le parasitage extérieur ne fiche à nouveau le bordel… Maman, tu peux m'emmener à ce qui peut ressembler à un labo Ergul ?

- Bien sûr…

Alérian se mordit les lèvres au sang.

- Papa, je ne peux pas te ramener ! Je ne peux emmener aucun de vous ! Je suis tellement désolé, ça me brise le cœur… Je crois que j'aurais préféré que vous soyiez des copies… Ça me fait trop de mal, je ne pourrai jamais vous laisser ici !

- Tu le dois, un point c'est tout ! intima Albator. Vas, vis et trouve comment mener la vie dure à ces Erguls, ce sera notre récompense.

- Clio… ?

- Aucun de nous ne peut quoi que ce soit. Rentre, Alie, sois en vie, tu es le témoignage que nous, nous le sommes ! Je t'aime !

- Mon papa !

Avec un petit signe désolé d'impuissance, Alérian suivit le spectre de sa mère, retraversant le mur de cellule, pour sa propre et incertaine destinée.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Toujours guidé par sa mère, Alérian s'était retrouvé dans l'aile scellée de ce qui pouvait passer pour l'étage laboratoire de la Ruche Originelle.

- Il va quand même ne pas perdre de temps, chuchota le jeune homme. La batterie du bouclier occulteur ne se recharge plus.

- Je suis là, rappela Maya avant de s'assombrir. Murhie te cherche partout. En s'appropriant toute la force de Clio, elle m'égale et entre te protéger et la bloquer moi aussi je m'épuise. Oui, fais vite, Alie et sois prudent car je ne pourrai pas revenir t'aider avant longtemps !

- Je n'ai besoin que de recalibrer le bracelet de téléportation, pour le booster afin que le parasitage extérieur ne l'influence plus.

Une guêpe se posant sur une cornue, Alérian esquissa un sourire.

- On dirait que ceux du _Starlight_ ont envoyé les drones miniatures ! Ça ne m'aidera pas, mais au moins ils savent que tout va bien pour le moment, ajouta-t-il en agitant la main devant la microscopique caméra.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une tige à quatre têtes, ouvrant le bracelet de téléportation.

- Non, en fait, rien ne va, rectifia-t-il.

* * *

><p>Silhouette légère en longue robe noire, Murhie parcourait inlassablement les coursives de la Ruche depuis des jours et des jours.<p>

« Mon instinct me souffle que tu es là quelque part, sale petite engeance humaine ! Tu n'es rien et tu te joues de moi depuis quasiment la première fois que je suis rentrée dans ton esprit… J'ai à finir le travail. C'est le seul moyen pour que la Souveraine Noire m'accorde à nouveau sa confiance ! ».

La Jurassienne à la chevelure verte pâle sortit de l'ascenseur, demeurant sur place au croisement de plusieurs couloirs.

« On dirait que celle qui ne cesse de te protéger faiblit. Je vais bientôt pouvoir savoir où tu es et te rendre aussi réactif qu'un légume ! ».

* * *

><p>Oshryn Ludjinchraft et Danéïre Myrovis avaient les yeux rivés sur les écrans où étaient retransmises les images prisent par les drones d'exploration.<p>

- On dirait bien que notre capitaine va pouvoir revenir !

- Oui, il a modifié l'intensité du bracelet de téléportation, confirma la jeune lieutenante de la salle des machines.

- Tu vas… ?

- J'ai activité notre récepteur dès que la guêpe nous a montré Alérian ! Je suis prête !

Hulle Dagot tenta un sourire rassurant à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens.

- On va récupérer notre capitaine. Soyez optimistes, ce sera déjà une victoire sur les Erguls. Cette fois, ils ne nous auront fait aucun mal, directement ou non.

- J'espère surtout qu'Alérian aura pu découvrir quelque chose sur nos ennemis, marmonna le second du _Starlight_. Il nous fait absolument une arme efficace contre ces monstres !

- Il n'a pas l'air très réjoui d'être sur le point de revenir ici, remarqua Danéïre en passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Peut-être que ce qu'il a trouvé n'avait rien de réjouissant, hasarda Oshryn.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! gémit Danéïre.

- Du calme, les jeunes, pria le vétéran. Aucune spéculation avant que le capitaine ne soit là. Et lui aussi voudra le rapport des observations de nos drones minuscules !

- J'y travaille, assura Oshryn qui pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Alérian apparut dans la salle de téléportation.<p>

- Vous avez bien fait de rassembler tout le matériel ici, ça le rend plus performant !

- Nous avions besoin du signal le plus fort possible, fit Danéïre. C'est un bienfait et une contrainte. Ça établit un pont immatériel entre la Ruche et nous, mais ça nous empêche de nous disperser en nous éloignant de la source de notre signal.

- Ça va, capitaine ? préféra s'inquiéter le second du _Starlight_.

- Un peu éprouvant, mais moins que lorsque je me suis retrouvé sur la Ruche, souffla Alérian en passant le revers de sa manche sur son visage emperlé de sueur. J'ai un rapport à faire, vous êtes prêts ?

- Nous n'attendions que vous, fit le responsable de la passerelle. Et vous, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? insista-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout ! jeta Alérian avec désespoir. J'ai dû laisser mon père là-bas. Je l'ai abandonné ! Et je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Bien qu'il ait exigé une réunion immédiate, Alérian était d'abord passé par les cases décrassage, repas copieux, avant de revêtir un uniforme tout frais du pressing.

Posant sa casquette sur la table, il s'assit.

- La solution est juste devant nous, et je n'y comprends rien, avoua d'entrée le jeune homme.

Ses deux lieutenants et Hulle Dagot le fixèrent, un instant interloqués.

- Nous vous écoutons, capitaine, pria le vétéran.

- Ma mère m'a guidé dans ce labyrinthe. Je serais bien incapable de retracer mon parcours dans cette Ruche Originelle, je n'avais aucun point de repère, et nous ne disposons d'aucun relevé interne.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, glissa le second du _Starlight_. Nous aurons les dessins des lieux où vous êtes passé, capitaine ! Ce seront déjà de bonnes indications.

- Votre père et ses amis sont prisonniers, et ils sont entièrement biologiques. Donc nous pourrons tirer sans aucune réticence sur l'_Arcadia_ quand nous le reverrons, gronda Hulle.

- Et nous aurons aussi à canarder la Ruche dès que l'occasion se présentera, compléta Alérian en buvant son café et continuant d'avaler des sandwiches comme si sa faim ne pouvait pas être rassasiée. Le rendez-vous avec le _Karyu_ est prévu pour dans moins de cinq jours à présent, nous aurons à tenter notre chance en une frappe coordonnée avant de filer au plus vite.

Alérian passa l'index sur ses lèvres.

- Les maigres renseignements collectés sont en cours de transfert à notre base dans la queue de la comète. Nous tâcherons néanmoins de rentrer en un seul morceau !

- Capitaine, pouvons-nous connaître les conclusions de vos observations ? intervint Hulle Dagot en recentrant la discussion.

- Non, c'est trop tôt. J'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas compris, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Le spectre de ma mère affirme que j'ai eu la solution mais je ne suis pas capable de l'analyser… Et inutile de me fixer avec ces yeux ronds, le fantôme de ma mère était bien là, il y a des précédents !

- Mais pour vaincre les Erguls, nous avons besoin de faits et d'armes concrètes ! gronda Oshryn. Je n'étais moi aussi qu'un ado lors de leurs premières frappes, mais j'ai grandi avec l'ombre de ces monstres. Et je doute que les fantômes nous aident.

- Et vous avez dit que votre mère s'était effacée dès que vous avez lancé votre signal, capitaine, intervint Danéïre. Juste avant que cette Murhie ne fasse irruption dans ce labo à l'abandon !

- Oui, cette télé psychopathe Jurassienne n'a pas su projeter sa puissance destructrice, je me suis effacé juste à temps. Maigre consolation…

Alérian passa les mains sur son visage.

- Murhie a recouvré la pire force dévastatrice, et Clio est plus faible qu'un nouveau-né Jurassien… En cas d'attaque frontale, les prisonniers sont condamnés… Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon père, je ne sais pas où l'_Arcadia_ première génération est caché… Les prisonniers sont condamnés, par mon unique faute, alors qu'avant que je ne découvre la vérité ils étaient encore un chouya en sécurité…

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Mais nous ne pourrons faire aucun quartier, le moment venu. Je crains que bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, peut-être qu'il ne réalisait pas encore à cet instant, mais mon père a dû le comprendre, le savoir sans aucun doute possible. Il m'a botté le cul, pour me sauver, comme il l'a toujours fait depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, comme lorsqu'il voulait que je reste sur la planète de la Déesse, mais ni lui ni moi n'étions finalement fait pour une planète idéale… Lumiane l'a toujours su… Elle nous a encouragés à partir, à parcourir la mer d'étoiles, à être les guerriers de nos balafres. Sa planète n'était que pour un temps de repos, pour se reconstruire, rien de plus.

Alérian se leva, frottant machinalement et légèrement son cache-œil.

- J'ai à me présenter à notre médecin-chef pour examiner mon globe oculaire. Lieutenants Ludjinchraft et Moryvis, préparez notre départ, notre attaque. Je vous remercie.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

* * *

><p>Alérian fixa interminablement son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de sa salle de bain.<p>

« J'ai mes deux yeux. Mon œil blessé recommence à fonctionner, bien qu'il me relaye des images encore un peu floues. Mais je retrouve ma vision. C'est important ! J'ai à être en possession de mes moyens pour ce combat de folie ! ».

De la main, le jeune homme effaça la buée sur la glace.

« Pour gagner, je vais devoir sacrifier mon père… Je ne pourrai jamais, mais je le dois, et je le ferai ! ».


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Jaillissant d'un cauchemar, Alérian demeura un long moment redressé dans son lit, le cœur battant, ruisselant de sueur, avant de retomber sur ses oreillers, les détrempant en quelques instants.

« Je ne peux sacrifier mon père… J'en ai marre d'avoir raison ! Je voudrais n'être jamais venu au monde si je dois être responsable de la mort de mon papa ! Et c'est toi qui me l'as ordonné, sur l'influence de maman certainement. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obéir. Tu étais estropié, je pouvais avoir l'ascendant sur toi, vu que tu étais désarmé – sauf que Rei et surtout Yattaran m'aurait dévissé la tête avant que je ne puisse m'approcher suffisamment… ».

Se levant, le jeune homme passa dans la salle de bain, se douchant, retrouvant fraîcheur et bien-être, se sentant mieux. Il se changea et revint dans son lit, ramenant une partie du drap non humide sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est possible de faire ? Je ne sais pas… Tu es repartie, maman, me protéger et combattre Murhie t'a bien trop affaiblie, et pour longtemps je le crains ».

Alérian se rassit dans son lit.

« Oh oui, tu ne mentais pas, maman : tu n'es plus là… Et je peux presque sentir la folie psychique de Murhie effleurant mon esprit… Elle sait où je suis, elle me traque plus que par le passé encore ! Je ne saurai jamais me défendre ! ».

Le jeune homme retomba sur ses oreillers, soupira.

« Si j'arrive à dormir, je me réveillerai peut-être mieux. J'ai à réfléchir, au mieux, l'esprit clair, pas aussi enflammé que dans ces mauvais rêves… ».

Alérian gémit, laissant enfin ses larmes d'impuissance, de remords, couler.

Epuisé, anéanti par l'épuisement, il replongea dans le sommeil.

_Devant son capitaine ayant retrouvé ses deux yeux, bien qu'encore protégés par des lunettes fumées, Danéïre s'était laissée aller à quelques confidences._

_ - Mes parents, mes frères et sœurs sont restés sur notre planète._

_ Oshryn soupira à son tour._

_ - Ma fiancée, le bébé qu'elle attend, je ne sais rien…_

_ Alérian avait répondu par un grognement._

_ - Nous souffrons tous, capitaine, firent ses deux lieutenants. Mais nous, nous sommes encore relativement proches des nôtres, presque physiquement, et au moins en pensées._

_ Danéïre but une gorgée d'eau._

_ - Tes Tuteurs sont sous le joug des Erguls qui contrôlent la Terre. Et tu viens de laisser ton père derrière toi… Nous ne pouvons juger…_

Alérian soupira, entre deux sommeils, ou plutôt deux cauchemars.

« Comme si je pouvais me plaindre de mon sort… Je dois encore m'espérer heureux. Mon papa est vivant, il se battra comme il peut. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre… ».

* * *

><p>Cela avait été non sans appréhensions que Warius avait établi le contact avec le <em>Starlight<em> de son partenaire.

- Tu es toujours là, Alie ? Tu as pu survivre dans cet univers de folie ?

- Je vais mieux… Mais mon papa est perdu, prisonnier, et il n'a jamais aucune des atrocités qui lui sont reprochées… Il m'a forcé à l'abandonner et j'ai eu l'absence de couilles de lui résister, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le ramener… J'ai nos renseignements, pour en revenir strictement à la mission, mais j'ignore toujours comment les interpréter !

- Nous avons des Analystes pour cela, rassura Warius. Nous devons juste rentrer sains et saufs, tous les deux ! Tu es prêt ?

- Juste après avoir envoyé quelques tirs sur cette Ruche Originelle !

- A toi la primeur, mon grand !

- Merci, Warius.

- Tu es sûr que tes yeux vont mieux, que ton globe droit est sauvé ?

- Oui.

- J'en suis profondément et sincèrement heureux. Préparons notre sortie, capitaine Rheindenbach.

- Au moins, avant de disparaître, mon père saura que j'ai pris la relève. Je suis prêt.

Warius leva le pouce en signe d'assentiment.

- Explose tout, Alie, tu es un superbe guerrier !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Ca a été juste pour le timing, mais j'y suis parvenue, avec l'aide de tous les Mécanoïdes du bord ! jeta Danéïre Moryvis. Nous avons fini par installer le canon de Saint-Elme sur le _Starlight_… En revanche, pour ce test, cette première tentative en temps réel, tu n'auras droit qu'à un seul tir.

- Compris. Et pour nous tirer de la nasse où je nous aurai moi-même amenés, je compte sur toute la puissance de mes cinq réacteurs ! Tu peux me donner ça, lieutenante ?

- Je vais y veiller personnellement !

- Tu n'as pas fait de véritable pause depuis presque vingt heures…

- Et je ne laisserai à personne d'autre le soin de veiller sur la propulsion du _Starlight _! Compte sur moi, capitaine.

- Merci, Danéïre. Je demande beaucoup, j'en suis conscient, j'en suis désolé… Je comprendrais que tu prennes du repos.

- Je refuse, j'ai à assurer à mon poste !

- Il y a des tours de garde et de récupération à respecter… Sauf que c'est plus compliqué en situation de combats réels. Je suis désolé.

- Et moi, je suis volontaire ! rétorqua Danéïre en glissant un ongle tout juste manucuré sur ses lèvres couleur de corail. J'ai tenu à me faire belle pour cette sommation !

- Lieutenante, Moryvis, vous…

- Je t'aime, trop jeune capitaine, c'est tout et ça ne se discute pas !

Alérian eut un soupir suivi d'un sourire.

- Oui, moi aussi… Mais j'aimerais autant que ça ne s'ébruite pas !

- Trop tard, le _Starlight_ et sans doute toute la Flotte Résistante Indépendante est au courant ! intervint Oshryn. On attendait juste que tu déclares, capitaine !

- Mais, je n'ai rien avoué…

- La batterie du canon de Saint-Elme est chargée, informa alors simplement Danéïre. Je me tiens à tous vos ordres, capitaine !

- Nous sommes avec vous, assura Hulle Dorot, le vétéran de la passerelle, avec un impeccable salut Militaire à l'adresse du jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

- En ce cas, plein feu sur la grappe de la Ruche Originelle des Erguls… Pardonne-moi, papa…

Warius tenta une ultime communication strictement personnelle entre le jeune capitaine du _Starlight_ et lui.

- Et où comptes-tu envoyer ce flux tournoyant ?

- Là où je crois que se trouve la cellule de mon père !

- Je craignais ta réponse. Je la comprends.

- Oui, s'il faut, il ne peut s'agir que de moi… Et je ne m'en remettrai jamais !

- Nous serons tous là pour toi, Alie.

- Merci, Warius, mais ça ne m'apaise nullement.

* * *

><p>Kromer sursauta, fixant les échos sur le scan de son écran radar.<p>

- Ils sont là, ils sont revenus. Et ils se foutent d'être visibles, ils nous foncent droit dessus !

- Non, juste le _Starlight_ de ce gamin, rectifia Elomène la Souveraine Noire en agitant ses bras drapés de sombre.

- Le _Karyu_ est certainement tout proche, sinon ce gosse ne se découvrirait jamais à ce point. Alérian Rheindenbach n'est rien sans les appuis de son père et puis désormais de ce fantoche de Résistant à la noix !

- Il nous tire dessus, avec ce canon de Saint-Elme dont nous n'avons pas encore percé tous les secrets, et qui demeure avec le _Karyu_ la seule arme pouvant nous infliger des dégâts – avec j'avoue les canons chargés de Feu du Ciel de l'_Arcadia_, mais nous avons éliminé ce dernier détail !

- Hograd, Kromer, fermez vos gueules nauséabondes ! intima Elomène la Souveraine Noire. Et faites quelque chose !

- Il ne vise aucun point vital de notre Ruche Originelle, glissa Kromer. Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est pourtant évident, releva le Suprême des Erguls. Il va éliminer notre otage, nous priver de ce prisonnier de choix ! Murhie n'a pas fini de fouiller toute sa mémoire bien que tout ce que nous avons copié a permis de presque venir à bout de ce gosse !

- En ce cas, laissons-lui carte blanche, ricana la fantomatique Souveraine Noire. Cette débilité de petit humain va résoudre tous nos problèmes en une seule fois !

- Selon vos souhaits, Majesté, obéirent les deux Erguls.

* * *

><p>Réalisant l'impact du tir, affolés, Rei et Yattaran se jetèrent littéralement sur leur capitaine, le plaquant au sol, le protégeant.<p>

Mais sous le terrible impact de la destructrice arme, leurs trois corps furent déchiquetés.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Presque gracieusement et comme si de rien n'était, le _Starlight_ et le _Karyu_ s'étaient arrimés à l'un des Dock de la station Rebelle de la Résistance dans la queue de la Comète.

Les deux équipages en service actif depuis bien des mois avaient été mis au repos.

Mais si les corps l'avaient été, il n'en avait rien été des esprits.

* * *

><p>Du plus délicatement possible, Beebop épongea le corps de son ami humain.<p>

- Tu sais que ta température corporelle interne atteint des sommets ?

- Je brûle, je me consume de l'intérieur. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je suis humain, mes émotions et mes détresses me tuent à petit feu. C'est ainsi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Beep' !

- Je t'aime bien, petit humain !

- Je sais… Mais là je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de souffler…

- J'aimerais. Mais tu hurles, tu es si mal. Je ne comprends pas… Je ne peux rien faire…

- Tu prends soin de moi, c'est important. Merci.

- Que puis-je encore faire ?

- J'ai très soif !

- Je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau.

- Merci.

* * *

><p>Danéïre tendit un cupcake surmonté d'une bougie à celui qui avait été son capitaine.<p>

- Oui, de quoi ? marmonna ce dernier, plongé dans des fichiers de lectures Militaires.

- C'est ton anniversaire, capitaine ! Tu as vingt ans !

- Et je suis toujours plus jeune de toi que presque cinq ans, si je calcule bien…

- Ca te gêne ?

- Moi, non !

- Alors, pas plus en ce qui me concerne ! rit le jeune homme en acceptant le petit gâteau. Très bon. Tu l'as cuisiné ?

- Non, acheté à la boutique de pâtisserie de la station.

- Il est très bon.

- Merci.

Alérian posa ses prunelles vertes sur le visage hâlé de la jeune femme, caressant plus tendrement que jamais les saillantes pommettes, plongeant son propre regard dans le regard bleu glace.

- Il ne nous reste presque que cela, je crains. Nous aimer !

- Et comme je suis d'accord !

Les deux jeunes gens refermèrent leurs bras sur le corps l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>En repos, Warius avait fixé rendez-vous à son jeune partenaire de mission. Et il avait anticipé et compris sa mine quand ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un café.<p>

- Alie, qu'y a-t-il ?

Alérian soupira, des larmes mais aussi de la fureur dans ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude.

- J'ai vu les Archives des Erguls, en tentant de me sauver, de sauver en vain mon papa… Celui qui a eu le tir mortel pour ma mère ! Ce Premier Ministre à vomir des Illumidas, il était de ta famille !

- Ah, celui-là… Cette immondité que personne n'a jamais reconnue – au propre comme au figuré – il ne ressemblait génétiquement à aucun de nous… Il n'a été qu'un crapaud qui…

- La ferme ! Il a tiré sur ma mère, il lui a occasionné l'ultime blessure mortelle ! hurla Alérian hors de tout contrôle. Et il a ricané, il a mis mon père hors-la-loi quand mon papa est juste reparti avec le corps de… Warius, comment as-tu peu me cacher tout cela ? !

- Mais, parce que je l'ignorais… Je me sais finalement toujours pas grand-chose de ton père, je me souvenais juste de l'ombre d'un fou furieux me délivrant, puis m'abandonnant… Et ton père ne s'est jamais expliqué là-dessus… Mais pour Triter, ce Premier Ministre, il n'a jamais été reconnu comme de la famille après s'être rallié aux Illumidas de la Terre, il a été rayé de nos registres d'état civil…

- Tu es toujours désolé ! Tu es un Militaire le doigt sur la braguette, sans idée ! Tu songeais à dégommer mon père pour la seule raison : moi Soldat lui Pirate ! Tu m'as juste récupéré, tu t'es servi de moi… Tu m'as utilisé pour le combattre… Tu as suivi ta Hiérarchie en petit massacreur bien officiellement mandaté !

- Alie, ça me désole que tu penses ça…

- Je crois que j'ai tué mon père, au nom des engagements auxquels tu m'as fait croire…

Alérian hurla, gémit, pleura.

- Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas eu tort ? Je t'en supplie !

- Je l'espère bien ! A toi et à ton papa !

Alérian passa un bras rageur sur ses joues.

- Non, ça va prendre du temps. Et moi non plus je ne pense pas te pardonner. En revanche, nous sommes tous sous les ordres de ta Hiérarchie, j'y obéis. Mais mon cœur n'y sera jamais plus !

- Je m'y attendais, un jour… Mais pas ce jour… Adieu, Alie, je t'ai vraiment adoré comme un grand frère comme mon âge m'y autorisait vis-à-vis de toi ! Si seulement je savais que ce que ton tir a fait à ton papa et ses amis…


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

L'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante eut un regard noir sur celui qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Votre esclandre est intolérable, capitaine Rheindenbach. De quel droit avez-vous osé parler ainsi au commandant Zéro ? !

- C'était une conversation privée, répondit posément le jeune homme bien que ses mains triturent fébrilement la casquette sur ses genoux.

- Vous avez hurlé au milieu du Mess des Officiers. On aurait pu vous entendre jusque dans les oubliettes si nous en avions ! siffla Luar Hoddong. Vous n'avez eu aucune retenue. Ce comportement est inadmissible et exige des excuses ! Le commandant Zéro n'est pas responsable de tous les membres de sa famille !

- Mes propos ont un peu dépassé ma pensée, reconnut Alérian. Ma réaction a été épidermique.

- Elle a surtout été irrespectueuse et hors de tout fondement, gronda l'amiral.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Ce Triter a tiré sur ma mère !

- Pas du tout !

- J'ai lu les archives des Erguls, enfin celles qu'ils ont récupérées de leur alliée Illumidas, cette Gamalthine !

- Et je pense qu'ils vous ont sciemment trompé, poursuivit Luar Hoddong. Diviser pour régner est l'un des plus vieux adages des univers. Et vous formiez un duo bien trop uni avec le commandant Zéro. On peut dire qu'ils ont réussi.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que ce Triter n'est pas l'assassin de ma mère ? chuinta Alérian.

- Tout a été si confus lors de cette double exécution. J'ai fait fouiller les archives de la Terre. C'est un Illumidas qui a blessé votre mère et balafré son amie. Quant à ce Triter qui était le sous-fifre des Illumidas c'est un soldat Tokarguien qu'il a abattu. Ce militaire était un ami de votre père d'ailleurs. Je ne nierai pas que ce Triter a eu une participation active dans la double exécution, qu'il a sûrement mis tout en œuvre pour identifier et trouver cette Rose, mais le commandant Zéro n'y est de toute façon pour rien !

- Allez-vous me renvoyer ? préféra interroger le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Cela dépendra de vos excuses et de la façon dont les commandant Zéro les acceptera ou non. Je ne vous retiens plus, capitaine Rheindenbach.

Alérian se leva, salua et quitta le bureau, croisant la secrétaire de l'amiral.

- Le commandant Zéro attend dans un autre salon, il souhaiterait que vous le receviez. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il risque de croiser le gosse.

- Vous avez bien fait, qu'il entre.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ses habitudes, Warius ne se perdit pas en formules de politesse, rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.<p>

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop cassé Alérian ?

- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? Les rôles sont inversés !

- Le gamin est très mal. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans une telle détresse. Oui, je conçois les pires appréhensions quant à ses réactions. Et il a vraiment cru aux rapports falsifiés dans les archives de la Ruche Originelle.

- Vous avez visionné les fichiers que je vous ai transférés.

- Je voulais comprendre. Alie réagit au quart de tour quand il s'agit de ses parents !

- C'est peu de le dire, grommela Luar Hoddong. Mais cela n'implique nullement que vous ayez à faire les frais de son coup de sang. Vous n'avez pas à supporter ses insultes, vous êtes son supérieur et son ami !

- Alérian a subi beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, reprit Warius. Il a été grièvement blessé par celui qu'il prenait pour son père. Il a dû se remettre de ces blessures, accepter la greffe de cette nouvelle main et supporter longtemps la crainte de perdre son œil. Pour finir il a fait feu sur ce qu'il pensait être la prison de son père et de ses amis. Et durant tout le voyage de retour il a gardé pour lui ce qu'il avait découvert dans les archives des Erguls !

- Ce n'étaient toujours pas des raisons pour vous injurier en plein Mess ! aboya l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Il a cru à cet éhonté détournement de rapports…

- Ce qui était le but des Erguls. Ils devaient espérer que le gosse irait encore plus loin dans sa virulence, voire qu'il vous agresserait physiquement !

- Possible, admit Warius. Si j'avais su que Triter avait été mêlé de si près au drame de ses parents, lui et moi en aurions parlé beaucoup plus tôt ! Maintenant, le mal est fait.

- Le capitaine Rheindenbach vous fera des excuses. S'il ne s'exécutait pas, là je sévirai !

- Je vous sais gré de lui laisser une chance, fit Warius, soulagé.

- Je n'ignore moi non plus rien des épreuves traversées par ce jeune homme. Mais je ne peux tolérer qu'il injurie un supérieur.

- Je vais aller le voir, conclut Warius en prenant congé.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

En approchant du studio d'Alérian, Warius avait croisé Beebop.

- Alie n'est pas chez lui.

- Ah…

- Vous le trouverez chez la lieutenante Moryvis, renseigna le petit robot rouge et blanc. Il y a passé la nuit !

- Merci pour l'info, Beep !

Warius fit demi-tour.

« Dommage, il y a vingt-quatre heures, cette nouvelle m'aurait réjoui… ».

* * *

><p>Danéïre ouvrit au visiteur qui s'était annoncé au parlophone de son appartement.<p>

- Commandant Zéro, veuillez entrer.

- Merci, lieutenante Moryvis. On m'a dit qu'Alérian était chez vous.

- En effet. Il est revenu après sa convocation auprès de notre amiral.

- Je suis au courant. Je peux voir Alie, je vous prie ?

La jeune femme au teint hâlé, aux prunelles bleu glace et à la crinière de jais secouait négativement la tête.

- S'il vous plaît, Danéïre, insista Warius. Nous ne sommes plus à bord de nos vaisseaux respectifs, les règles de politesses Militaires ne sont pas forcément de mise.

- Vous êtes bien plus haut gradé que moi, je vous dois le respect. Notre ami commun aurait dû s'en rappeler avant de vous offenser en plein Mess des Officiers…

- Puis-je lui parler ? répéta Warius.

- Il s'est effondré dans mon divan du salon, en plein thé. Il cauchemarde… J'ai déjà essayé de le réveiller pour lui servir un gâteau aux graines.

- Laissez-le se reposer, il en grand besoin. Faites-lui part de ma visite. Qu'il vienne à mon appartement de fonctions.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Merci.

Warius reparti, Danéïre revint dans le salon, arrangeant à nouveau la fine couverture sur le corps agité de son amant.

« A quoi peux-tu donc rêver, Alie ? Rien de paisible selon toute évidence ! Je m'inquiète tant pour toi… Depuis que tu as révélé les sentiments envers moi dont personne ne doutait tu es devenu plus fragile je le crains… Toi, le doux rêveur à la base, tu es devenu la proie de démons dont je ne peux te protéger ! ».

* * *

><p><em>- Je suis La Symphora, la déesse, l'âme pensante des Erguls. Je les mène depuis les tréfonds de notre monde, disparu, et nous en conquérons désormais de nouveaux où nous pourrons nous installer le moment venu. J'ai trouvé Elomène qui errait, sa sœur Prométhium défaite par des insignifiants humains ! Je l'ai récupérée, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle serait ma Reine et je lui ai donné toute autorité sur mes Erguls qui ne sont tous que de la chair à pâté ! Moi, je suis La Symphora, je régnerai sur de nouveaux mondes, y soumettant les esprits faibles. La haine, la noirceur, la volonté innée de tout soumettre des Erguls me sert, me nourrit. Je grandis chaque décennie quasi, et je serai bientôt une Ruche à moi seule.<em>

Alguérande se réveilla en sursaut, dans l'obscurité de l'éclairage de veille du studio, seul, Danéïre ayant dû rejoindre sa chambre au vu de l'heure de milieu de nuit.

« J'ai compris ! Ma mère m'a menée droit à la solution tant cherchée, le but du voyage insensé, et je ne pouvais rien interpréter ! ».

Le jeune homme se leva, replia par réflexe la couverture pour la poser sur le canapé avant d'aller se rafraîchir le visage à l*a salle de bain.

- Beebop, rejoins-moi, intima-t-il dans son communicateur interne.

- Et toi, que veux-tu faire ? interrogea Danéïre en robe de chambre hâtivement nouée, les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

- J'ai à y retourner. Il y a peut-être un moyen de piéger les Erguls dans ce qu'ils ont de plus fort justement !

- Informes-en l'amiral, il dépêchera le gros de notre Résistance !

- Non. Depuis mon attaque de défi, aussi stupide que destructrice, les Erguls nous attendent… Ils s'apprêtent à notre retour en force…

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Danéïre. Alie, quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Je viens enfin de savoir pourquoi je suis vraiment venu au monde… Je vais venger l'âme de mon père que j'ai moi-même détruit ! J'y vais, un point c'est tout !

- Mais qu'as-tu donc en tête ? poursuivit Danéïre.

- Adieu. Je pars sur le plus beau des souvenirs : notre nuit.

- Warius est passé…

- Dis-lui que je ne m'excuserai jamais !

* * *

><p>Claudiquant plus que jamais, Albator revint dans une cellule dont il ne connaissait que trop bien chaque centimètre carré.<p>

« Mes amis se sont sacrifiés pour protéger ma misérable carcasse. Je ne pourrai jamais plus briller comme jamais, être ce Pirate redouté, je ne suis plus qu'un infirme qui se déplace plus lent qu'un limaçon… Clio, je ne peux définitivement plus t'aider… J'ai tellement peur que nous ne recevions plus aucun alcool pour t'alimenter… ».

S'asseyant sur le sol dur et froid, le grand brun balafré demeura entièrement seul, condamné semblait-il à la mort la plus lente et la plus solitaire.

« Si seulement tu avais pu réussir cet unique tir insensé, mon pauvre petit garçon ! ? Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Ayant revêtu son uniforme, la visière de la casquette rabattue sur son visage vu qu'il s'était vu signifier son interdiction de vol, Alérian avait parcouru les niveaux de la base dissimulée dans l'astéroïde calé dans la queue de la comète, sachant qu'à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son base d'accès pour déverrouiller une porte cela le rapprochait des patrouilles de sécurité inévitablement lancées à sa poursuite !

« Ma seule chance est qu'ils ne devinent pas à temps mes intentions. Les Mécanoïdes de l'équipage recrutés n'obéissent qu'à moi leur capitaine, ils ne me trahiront pas ! ».

Parvenu au quai où le _Starlight_ était arrimé, le jeune homme badgea à l'ultime porte le séparant de son Destroyer.

- Je peux savoir où vous comptez aller ? fit un des gardes effectuant sa ronde.

- Je suis capitaine, j'inspecte mon bâtiment si je veux ! Ne me contrariez pas, soldat !

- Je n'ai pas été prévenu de votre arrivée et de cette inspection.

- Normal, vous n'êtes qu'un soldat, se força à se moquer Alérian.

- J'ai besoin de votre autorisation, insista le soldat.

- Voilà, gronda Alérian en sortant son cosmogun.

* * *

><p>Du plus vite possible, ne disposant plus que d'une poignée de secondes, Alérian avait remonté le tube pressurisé le conduisant à l'un des sas d'accès de son Destroyer, fonçant dans le dernier sas.<p>

- Danéïre…

- Et je suis là aussi, signala Warius qui s'était tenu dos au mur, à côté des portes.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Je n'y reviendrai pas. De toute façon, je n'ai plus ma place ici. Je pars avant d'être fichu dehors. Je n'ai pas non plus été un véritable officier de la Flotte Indépendante… Je ne manquerai à personne. Je n'ai plus personne. Mais si vous voulez m'arrêter, il faudra me flinguer. Tu seras ainsi un bon patriote, Warius. Tu as toute la classe que je n'aurai jamais.

Alérian fronça néanmoins les sourcils, tournant ses prunelles vert émeraude vers Danéïre.

- Je l'avais priée de te dire…

- Elle l'a fait.

Warius s'avança, les bras le long du corps sans un seul signe agressif.

- Et c'est là que j'ai compris tes intentions ! Tu pars au suicide… Bien que je pense que quelle que soit ton idée insensée, c'est celle à laquelle les Erguls ne s'attendent pas ! En revanche, il est hors de question que tu voles un Destroyer au coût astronomique !

- Ne t'interpose pas ! menaça Alérian. Je viens de tuer un garde, je peux faire de même avec un gradé comme toi !

- Il n'est cependant pas question que tu partes seul ! rétorqua sèchement Warius ! Ce sont les ordres de l'amiral ! En ces circonstances, il te faut un partenaire.

Alérian eut un gémissement.

- Après ce que je t'ai fait, qui donc voudrait encore bien voler avec moi ?

- Mais, moi bien sûr ! sourit soudain Warius. Et je ne crois pas un instant que tu aies descendu de sang-froid un innocent !

- Tu me connais trop bien, grogna Alérian. Je l'ai juste enfermé dans un placard ! Quoi, on repart ensemble ?

- Et je suis là, rappela Danéïre. Equipages minimum de part et d'autre en effet.

Warius s'assombrit.

- Tu réussiras peut-être, Alie, mais tu n'en reviendras pas… Les Erguls ne te laisseront pas repartir une seconde fois !

- Aussi ne t'en mêle pas !

- J'obéis aux ordres, capitaine Rheindenbach ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. A ton poste, je vais prendre le mien !

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

- Warius… Commandant Zéro…

- Oui, Alérian ?

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour mon ignoble conduite. Je me trompais, mais cela ne peut entrer en ligne de compte.

- Excuses acceptées. Et, même sans elles je t'aurais accompagné, Alie. Je suis ton ami, tout simplement !

- Merci. Je ne le mérite pas, j'apprécie d'autant.

Alérian effectua un impeccable salut Militaire que Warius lui rendit, léger sourire aux lèvres et infini respect dans ses yeux marron.

- Non, Warius, je ne suis plus digne de ton amitié…

- Tu l'es plus que jamais. On retourne mettre la pâtée à la Ruche Originelle et je suis fier d'être de la partie !

Reprenant leurs réflexes professionnels, les deux commandants de bord se précipitèrent à leurs postes respectifs.

Peu après, le _Starlight_ et le _Karyu_ s'envolèrent.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le _Starlight_ et le _Karyu_ volant bord à bord, Alérian avait fait envoyer un tube d'arrimage.

- Un souci, Alie ? s'enquit Warius.

- Oui, que tu sois sans aucun de tes membres d'équipage humains… J'ai entière confiance dans tes Humanoïdes, comme moi dans les miens. Mais cela te change tellement de tes conditions de vol habituelles. Sans ces repères, en ces circonstances…

- Alérian, j'avais mes galons et je naviguais alors que tu lisais encore des contes pour enfant. Je peux m'adapter à toutes les circonstances !

- Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Alérian en s'asseyant devant la tasse de café servie. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me protéger, même le passager clandestin que j'étais ! Je connaissais l'étendue de ton grand cœur, comment ai-je pu croire que tu avais pu avoir quelque chose de commun avec ce Triter. Aucun de nous n'est responsable de sa famille… Mon père est un Pirate, tu pouvais me mettre aux fers rien que pour cette raison !

- Pas mon genre.

- J'en ai douté, une fois. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Ton pardon m'est précieux, Warius ! Je tenais à te le dire en face !

- Tu es entier dans tous tes sentiments. J'apprécie également. Tu es le digne fils de ton père !

- Et je l'ai tué, arraché à son paradis, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'être en paix sur la planète de la Déesse qu'il a tant cherchée…

- Quel est ton plan une fois en approche de la Ruche Originelle ? interrogea Warius, sombre.

- Ma mère m'a laissé quelques étincelles de son énergie de déesse morte. Je saurai visualiser l'emplacement de ce monstrueux cerveau rose, La Symphora, pour lui envoyer toute l'énergie de mon canon de St-Elme !

Alérian eut un sourire sans joie.

- Oui, il s'agit bel et bien d'une reine des abeilles. Sa destruction n'entraînera pas celle en réaction des autres Ruches, mais ça les privera de la plus pointue des synchronisations !

- Et toi ? Tes intentions personnelles ? insista Warius.

- J'inverserai le processus du canon et après t'avoir envoyé mes Mécanoïdes je propulserai le _Starlight_ sur la Ruche. Désolé pour le coût donc astronomique du Destroyer. Ça devrait fonctionner et sans La Symphora pour équilibrer la Ruche, mon énergie destructrice devrait en venir à bout.

- Et te suicider dans la foulée. Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait que cette option folle qui pouvait avoir tu passer par la tête… soupira Warius.

Il but quelques gorgées de café.

- Et tu sais aussi que cela n'effacera pas le fait que tu as dégommé la cellule de ton père et de ses lieutenants. Rien ne les ramènera… Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier, tu peux encore réaliser tant de choses !

- Mais en agissant ainsi j'empêcherai les Drakkars en gestation dans cette Ruche de se lancer à ta poursuite. Cela te donnera le temps nécessaire pour te mettre en sécurité. Les glaces galactiques de la Furie se sont déplacées, elles ne nous gêneront ni pour l'arrivée ni pour ta fuite.

- Je sais tracer un plan de vol. Et il me répugne de repartir sans toi ! Crois-moi que les semaines de voyage je vais les mettre à profit pour trouver la parade à tes desseins !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Alérian. Mais tu ne me rendrais pas service. Je compte sur toi pour finir d'éradiquer ces horreurs ambulantes d'Erguls. Le monde libre auquel tu auras permis de revivre ne m'intéresse nullement !

- Même avec la belle Danéïre Moryvis ? tenta de glisser Warius, se raccrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait !

- Elle est de la République Indépendante, c'est une Militaire. Et si la paix revient, je rentrerai chez moi, et j'oublierai à jamais avoir un jour porté des galons ! J'ai bien aimé la nuit dernière, mais il ne peut plus y avoir que celles de ce voyage.

- Je te souhaite d'avoir les plus merveilleux souvenirs qui soient, assura sincèrement Warius.

- Et moi je suis désolé que tu sois séparé de Marina depuis près de dix-sept mois… As-tu eu des nouvelles ?

- Aucunes… Je redoute le pire. Mais quoi qu'il leur soit arrivé, je ne baisse pas les bras, je garde le moral et je me bats pour eux ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux te faire réaliser, Alie ?

- Tu y songes depuis que tu t'es sûrement à nouveau proposé à l'amiral pour m'accompagner en devinant parfaitement mes intentions ! ? Et moi je n'ignore rien des tiennes ! J'ai pris ma décision et tu n'y feras rien !

- Crois bien que je tenterai ma chance jusqu'au bout !

- Le contraire me décevrait !

* * *

><p>Avec un long sifflement de contentement, Danéïre se rallongea sur les oreillers, Alérian se penchant à nouveau sur elle.<p>

- Une tache de naissance sur chaque sein, elles sont aussi jumelles qu'eux ! Je les aime !

- Et moi j'aime tout en toi ! roucoula la jeune femme.

Alérian rit, se lovant contre le corps brûlant et vibrant de sa partenaire.

- Je t'aime… souffla-t-il.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

A soixante-douze heures d'être à nouveau en contact visuel de la Ruche Originelle, le commandant du _Karyu_ était venu sur la passerelle du _Starlight_ et Danéïre s'était littéralement ruée sur lui.

- Alie est auprès de Rahog notre ordinateur central… Mais vous le saviez, non ?

- Evidemment, lieutenante Moryvis. Alie est prévisible, et il se prépare au pire. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout !

- Mon capitaine a pris sa décision, nous n'y ferons rien, soupira la jeune femme en nouant ses couettes d'ébène.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire ! se révolta Warius.

- Quoi ? On le drogue, on l'assomme, on lui grille les neurones ? Les trois à la fois ? tenta de persifler la lieutenante à la salle des machines du _Starlight_.

- Parfois, avec ces balafrés ça me semble la seule option possible, grinça Warius. J'ai été au parfum bien avant vous, Danéïre. Et, sans vouloir trop m'avancer, projetez-vous dans un avenir immédiat avec votre amant ?

- L'homme de ma vie ! rectifia Danéïre. Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire aussi. J'ai craqué sur ce Terrien dès qu'il a intégré la formation expresse de notre Académie Militaire ! J'ai bavé devant lui durant notre précédente mission, en devenant presque la risée de toute la Flotte Résistante qui avait parfaitement compris ! Et là je l'aime de toutes mes fibres et il m'aime inconditionnellement !

Danéïre soupira, passant le doigt sous ses yeux où les larmes perlaient.

- Mais Alie se concentre complètement sur son ultime projet. Je ne peux rien, il ne veut me voir que pour la dérivation de notre flux de St-Elme ou que nous nous aimions ! Je me réjouirais bien pour ces deux raisons qui me comblent, mais je suis au contraire plus malheureuse que jamais ! J'aime et je suis aimée du plus merveilleux homme qui soit et je ne peux le sauver...

Danéïre posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Alors, on fait quoi au final ? Laquelle des hypothèses ?

- Quelles qu'elles soient, faites-les ! persifla Alérian en revenant sur sa passerelle. Mais vous ne m'arrêterez jamais… Sinon flinguez-moi direct !

Warius soupira.

- Tu ne peux commander la dérégulation du flux de St-Elme ni l'attaque d'autdestruction du _Starlight_ sans l'accord de ton second officiel, releva-t-il soudain. Et donc tu dois t'arranger avec Rahog pour passer outre cette procédure, pour que ce soit juste toi qui ordonnes la direction folle droit vers la Ruche…

- Rahog ne t'obéira jamais, elle est programmée pour avoir deux accréditations… Oh non, Alie… ? Alie !

- Je suis effectivement un génie, en bien des domaines ! Et je parviens même à tromper mon ordinateur principal ! C'est fait, il n'y a pas à y revenir…

Alérian se servit une tasse de thé, rajouta une dose indécente de sucre.

- Nous sommes à vingt-quatre heures du contact avec la Ruche Originelle… Les deux dérivations du flux de St-Elme sont prêtes, capitaine, toi et moi y avons travaillé d'arrache-pied, y mêlant nos génies, fit Danéïre. Mais je n'en approuve aucune !

- Je me fous de ton approbation… Je suis désolée, Dana, ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est juste que je veux être entièrement responsable de mes décisions.

Alérian vida sa tasse de thé, avalant presque goulûment le repas de pâtes colorées et savoureuses qui lui avait été servi.

- Adieu, Dana, mon amour !

- « Dana » ? J'aime. Adieu, mon amour.

Alérian reposa ses couverts, fixa la Ruche Originelle, non loin de son _Starlight_, stable, menaçante, colossale.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pour me torpiller ? s'enquit Alérian, les yeux aux aguets. Ne tentez rien !

- Nous ne le ferons jamais, promirent Danéïre et Warius. Je pensais qu'on t'avait déjà promis de ne pas intervenir...

La jeune femme et le commandant du _Karyu_ lui aussi présent saluèrent respectueusement Alérian.

Warius eut une dernière supplique.

- Alie, tu ne peux pas…

Alérian tressaillit.

- Non, je ne peux pas y croire…

- De quoi ? !

- J'ai un avertissement du pendentif… Mon papa est encore là, en vie ! Warius, mon papa est en vie !

- En ce cas, vas le sauver !

- Je vais tout tenter… Mais mon plan initial, mes ordres, demeurent actifs ! Si tout va bien, j'explose tout et tu t'enfuis !

- A tes ordres, capitaine Rheindenbach !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Désespéré, Warius était venu voir une dernière fois son jeune ami à la crinière d'acajou et aux lumineuses et magnétiques prunelles d'émeraude.

- Rien ne t'empêchera d'y aller… Mais, comment espères-tu réussir le doublé ?

- Je n'ai aucun espoir au cœur, au moins je ne serai pas déçu, au cas où… Je tente juste l'ultime impossible… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pense pas en revenir… Prends soins de Beebop, il est tout pour moi, il est tout ce qui reste !

- Je te le jure. Mais, si ton pendentif t'a indiqué…

- Je n'ose y croire…

Le regard vert d'Alérian s'illumina néanmoins.

- Mais ce pendentif ne m'a jamais trahi ! Il est donc tout à fait possible que mon père soit vivant !

Warius soupira.

- Les Erguls ne se feront pas berner une nouvelle fois… Tu peux emporter tous les téléporteurs individuels que tu veux dans ton sas à dos, tu ne pourras pas tous les ramener… surtout si certains sont blessés suite à ta frappe de St-Elme, leurs corps ne supporteront pas…

- Voilà pourquoi j'espère l'ultime miracle justement, Warius !

- Quoi ? Non, pas celui-là ?

Alérian eut un signe d'acquiescement de la tête, continuant de remplir son sac à dos de commando.

- Warius, ne plombe pas mes dernières illusions, s'il te plaît, il ne me reste plus que ça… Mon pendentif me renseigne juste sa présence, mais dans quel état… Et là encore, c'est moi…

- Alie, ça va aller ?

- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, promis. Quoi que je découvre, quoi qu'il se passe, je vais sur cette monstruosité de grappe, et j'agis selon mon projet ! Je reprendrai contact…

- … si tu réussis ?

- Si je peux repartir !

- J'attendrai, capitaine Rheindenbach.

- Merci, Warius

Alérian referma sa combinaison d'assaut, enfila son casque et fit se refermer la visière.

- Tu n'as pas ton arme réglementaire, remarqua Warius.

- J'ai le cosmogun que mon père ne m'avait confié que pour un court voyage… J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

- Je t'attends… Je ne veux pas repartir sans toi…

- Merci… Warius, je ne pense plus la revoir… Dis à Dana que je l'aime de tout mon être !

- Promis, Alie. Je te le jure ! C'est le pire message que l'on m'aura donné à transmettre…

* * *

><p>Alérian serra fortement dans sa paume son pendentif en forme de rose.<p>

« J'espère que tu vas me protéger, maman. Car Murhie risque bien de capter ma présence en quelques secondes !

Le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration puis commença à prudemment se déplacer dans le couloir où il s'était matérialisé.

« Le seul avantage du gabarit de ces Erguls est qu'on peut non seulement les voir mais aussi les sentir de loin ! Là, il faut absolument que la chance soit avec moi. J'ai mon plan, précis comme du papier à musique, il est impératif que pas une note ne foire ! ».

Sortant sa tablette, Alérian fit une pause, effectuant déjà le point de sa progression.

Et même s'il ne le voyait pas pour l'avoir replacé sous le col de son pull blanc, il percevait clairement la chaleur du pendentif contre sa peau.

« Bien. Il se pourrait que l'héritage de ma mère me serve entièrement sur ce coup. Il y a intérêt, tout simplement, sinon nous ne nous en sortirons pas ! Et je suis parti tellement pessimiste qu'un peu de réussite pourrait simplement me faire effectuer des sauts de joie ! ».

Mais ce fut prudent comme un chat qu'il repartit.

« Si mes délires ne se révèlent pas au final pures affabulations, ma première récompense est là… Sauf que je redoute ce que je pourrais bien découvrir… ».

Alérian respira profondément et posément à plusieurs reprises.

« J'ignore où je vais, et je ne peux que me baser sur ma précédente expérience pour calculer l'épaisseur du mur ! ».

Activant une distance minimale, le jeune homme enfonça le bouton de son bracelet de téléportation, pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la cellule devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.

- Papa, j'ai eu tellement peur…

- Et moi donc ! Mais je ne trouve pas que la situation soit beaucoup plus reluisante qu'il y a sept semaines ! ?

Alérian se défit de son sac à dos.

- Première étape : ce magnum de pur alcool avec une tétine, ça permettra à Clio d'au moins supporter la téléportation !

- Alie, qu'as-tu donc eu comme idée folle ?


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle fait… Elle tête plus par réflexe que de façon consciente, mais elle n'a quand même toujours pas de bouche !

- C'est un mystère que je n'ai jamais compris, reconnut Albator. Et toi tu as retrouvé l'intégralité de ta vision !

- L'envie ne me manque pas de me jeter dans tes bras, que du contraire mais le temps nous est plus que compté ! Je n'ai pas le loisir de t'expliquer dans les détails… Il te faudra juste faire comme je te le dirai ! D'accord.

- Je comprends. Je t'écoute.

- Rahog mon ordinateur central a scanné la Ruche comme jamais, j'ai eu en prime une vue que les Erguls et même Murhie ne peuvent soupçonner. Je sais où est l'_Arcadia_, dans un hangar. Je t'y envoie, avec Clio dans un premier temps, prépare discrètement le départ !

- Rei et Yattaran sont en cellule de semi-convalescence, je pense. J'ai dû quitter ce qui tient lieu d'hôpital-labo, une dizaine de niveaux en-dessous de nous, aux Erguls bien avant eux… La vingtaine d'autres survivants, j'ignore où…

- J'ai l'écho mécanique de ta doctoresse, les autres ne doivent pas être loin. C'est eux que je vais chercher à présent.

- Rejoins-nous vite, pria Albator en pivotant un peu maladroitement sur sa jambe handicapée, soutenant une Jurassienne qui se raccrochait à son biberon d'alcool comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Je commence à penser que la chance pourrait bien tourner en notre faveur, convint Alérian. Mais inutile de nous réjouir de quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas accompli un dixième de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

- Alie, tu es le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse !

- Je tiens de mon père ! Bon, j'ai vu au travers de cette Ruche comme si on faisait défiler devant moi ses plans techniques, ça aide d'avoir eu une mère destinée à être déesse ! Je sais où sont tes membres d'équipage.

- Ne tarde pas, Alérian !

- Là, je ne peux rien te promettre…

Alérian serra très fort son père puis une fois qu'il eut disparu avec Clio, il se téléporta à son tour hors de la cellule.

* * *

><p>Yattaran émit un sonore grognement.<p>

- Ces lieux tiennent plus du labo expérimental que d'un véritable centre de soins, pour humains tout du moins, ton père peut en témoigner !

- Comment as-tu fait, Alérian ?

- Pas le temps ! Cet endroit est certainement plus fréquenté et surveillé que la cellule de mon père et de Clio ! Je vous le fais quitter, mais vos corps sont encore bien abîmés par la frappe de mon canon de St-Elme, j'espère que vous ne souffrirez pas trop…

- Nous sommes habitués à la souffrance, assurèrent les deux Pirates qu'il venait de libérer des entraves qui les retenaient sur leurs lits.

- Je vais retrouver Maji et le reste de l'équipage. La doctoresse Mécanoïde prendra rapidement le relais pour vos soins !

- Nous tiendrons.

* * *

><p>Alérian fixa les bracelets de téléportation aux poignets des deux seconds de l'<em>Arcadia<em> et les Pirates se volatilisèrent.

En quelques minutes, le dortoir qui avait servi de cellule depuis des mois aux membres survivants de l'_Arcadia_ se vida.

- Le dédain pour les races supposées inférieures et leur confiance dans la totale suprématie de leur technologie nous servent en ce jour, siffla Alérian.

- En effet, ils ne nous surveillent pas, approuva Maji Takéra l'ingénieur de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_. Les niches des murs ne s'ouvrent que pour faire glisser les plateaux de nourriture, et où on les redépose pour qu'ils les reprennent. Pour le reste, la salle de douche pour nos autres soins est entièrement automatisée. Avec de la chance, ils ne s'apercevront pas que nous avons disparu avant que l'_Arcadia_ n'explose tout pour se frayer un passage !

- Bonne chance. Doc, Rei et Yattaran t'attendent.

- Je m'occuperai d'eux, promit la Mécanoïde.

- Mais, toi, Alie ? s'inquiéta Maji.

- J'ai encore deux choses à faire, rugit le jeune homme en vidant son sac à dos des chapelets de bombes qu'il contenait encore, glissant le dernier bracelet de téléportation à sa ceinture.

- Quelles « choses » ? souffla Maji.

- Détruire La Symphora et si possible Murhie dans la foulée !

- C'est impossible…

- J'espère bien que non ! Peut-être que tout va bien finir…

Mais les prunelles vertes demeuraient bien trop préoccupées que pour rassurer le petit ingénieur.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Sachant qu'il ne disposait plus que d'une bien trop courte poignée de minutes pour venir à bout de ses intentions, Alérian ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer un moment sur l'une des passerelles qui surplombaient le cerveau rose et gélatineux de La Symphora.

« J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai eu les yeux plus grands que le ventre. Impossible de disposer le chapelet de bombes de façon technique et stratégique. Je n'ai plus guère qu'une seule option : plonger au cœur de cette horreur en minutant cependant comme je l'avais prévu. La Symphora donnera l'alerte et aux plus de Rampants et d'Erguls se pointeront, plus seront dégommés par les explosions ! ».

Le jeune homme régla les comptes à rebours de ses bombes, puis s'approcha de la rambarde, s'y raccrocha un instant, avant de plonger dans le vide.

* * *

><p>De retour sur la passerelle de son cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, Albator se sentit un moment perdu, ayant perdu ses réflexes ankylosés par les mois d'emprisonnement et de brimades autant physiques que mentales. De plus, encore éprouvés par les blessures consécutives au tir du canon de St-Elme du <em>Starlight<em> à hauteur de leur prison, Rei et Yattaran ne lui étaient d'aucun appui, et il avait l'agréable habitude de leur présence rassurante.

« Tant pis. J'ai navigué longtemps seul avec Toshiro et Clio pour unique compagnie. Et plus longtemps encore, j'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même ! Je suis un Pirate et bien qu'il ne me reste que la moitié de mon équipage, je peux compter sur chacun d'eux à leur poste ! ».

Le grand Pirate balafré saisit une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

- Toshiro, tu as pu relancer tous les systèmes ? jeta-t-il rageusement.

- Non, c'était impossible, dans ce laps de temps, et vu que nous fonctionnons sur les batteries de secours.

- Que peux-tu me donner ?

- De la puissance de destruction pour exploser les murs de ce hangar. Ainsi que de la propulsion, pour nous éloigner au plus possible de cette monstruosité de Ruche.

- Ce sera suffisant, dans un premier temps. Alérian n'est forcément pas venu seul. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Warius soit loin !

- Il va quand même falloir sortir d'ici par nos propres moyens. Et dès que j'activerai nos réacteurs et avant même que le premier tir ne parte, les Erguls sonneront l'alerte générale ! remarqua Toshiro.

- Rien de bien inhabituel, rétorqua Albator.

- Sauf que nous sommes très loin de nos capacités normales… Je ne pourrai pas te donner grand-chose, bien longtemps.

- Je m'en contenterai.

Albator prit une bonne inspiration.

- _Arcadia_ en avant ! Explose-moi tout, Toshiro, moi je ne nous sors de cette boîte de conserve !

Alors que sous la poussée des réacteurs qui se rallumaient le cuirassé frémissait, les canons projetèrent leurs tirs destructeurs sur le mur face à lui.

La paroi éventrée, l'_Arcadia_ s'était extirpé de la Ruche, retrouvant la mer d'étoiles.

Mais contrairement aux appréhensions de son capitaine, nul rayon tracteur ne les retint, des explosions ravageant au contraire toute une section de la base des Erguls.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur une Clio vacillante, plus blême que jamais.

- Tu veux bien retourner te coucher et boire ! ? intima Albator.

- Et toi, tu ne peux rester seul ! rétorqua la Jurassienne d'une voix à peine audible, se raccrochant au premier appareillage venu.

- Je ne saurai pas être efficace si je dois me tracasser pour tout le monde !

- Il n'y a rien à faire de plus que voler là droit devant nous ! Même moi je serais capable de mener l'_Arcadia _!

Se traînant presque à genoux alors que son ami tenait bon la barre, Clio parvint jusqu'à lui.

- Je suis certaine que nous pourrions aller beaucoup plus vite, même sur des réserves. Pourquoi ralentis-tu, quasi, Albator ?

« Alie, où traînes-tu donc ? !… ».

Faible au possible, la Jurassienne se tint aux pieds du grand Pirate balafré.

- Albator, il lui est impossible de… gémit-elle.

- La ferme ! intima-t-il dans un rugissement.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Tout en continuant de boire à son magnum d'alcool, mais l'appréciant à présent à gorgées plus raisonnables, Clio releva la tête vers son ami borgne et balafré.

- Alie ne viendra plus. Pousse les réacteurs et éloigne-nous de cette Ruche avant que les Erguls ne nous envoient leurs Drakkars où je-ne-sais quelles autres horreurs ils pourraient avoir en réserve ! supplia-t-elle.

- C'est étrange, intervint Toshiro, la Ruche semble complètement paralysée… Je ne capte plus aucun signal qui en vienne. C'est comme si elle s'était éteinte comme une simple ampoule !

L'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ émit un cliquetis.

- J'ai une communication entrante. C'est Alérian, depuis le _Starlight _!

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lambines ainsi, papa ? jeta le jeune homme. Nous avons à filer au plus vite, au plus loin. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète plus !

- Comment as-tu fait… ?

- Je t'expliquerai, une fois que nous pourrons vraiment souffler !

- Dis-nous quelle pointe de vitesse tu peux atteindre, s'enquit Warius, nous nous alignerons sur toi.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Alie ? préféra insister Albator.

- Je n'ai moi-même pas compris tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je m'en suis sorti en un seul morceau.

- En ce cas, Toshiro, fais donner aux réacteurs tout ce qu'ils ont !

- Avec plaisir, Albator. Il est grand temps que nous retrouvions notre univers, nos marques, notre dignité !

* * *

><p>Avant de pouvoir à nouveau serrer son fils dans ses bras, Albator n'avait pas réussi à croire à leurs retrouvailles.<p>

- Alérian, tu as pu t'enfuir de cette Ruche maudite ! ? Comment… ?

- D'abord, je ne pouvais revenir qu'ici, ma balise source était ici. Pour ma téléportation de retour, j'avoue que j'ai été le premier saisi de réussir à dévaster la Ruche juste avant… avoua le jeune homme.

_ Sa chute vers le cerveau rose de La Symphora semblant interminable, Alérian rouvrit les yeux, hoqueta de stupéfaction._

_ Il était littéralement en suspension entre les passerelles et la membrane en mouvements de l'âme de la Ruche. Des ailes transparentes, des ailes de libellules, le soutenaient en vol stationnaire._

_ - C'est quoi ça… ! ?_

_ - C'étaient les ailes qui m'étaient promises, renseigna le spectre de Maya. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin, je te les offre volontiers ! C'est l'apanage de quelques balafrés seulement. Elles te seront aussi utiles que l'énergie divine que j'ai mise en toi quand j'ai protégé ton esprit de l'ultime agression de Murthie !_

_ - Ça fonctionne comment ?_

_ - Songe à tes déplacements, les ailes s'aligneront sur la volonté de ton esprit._

_ - Ce sont des ailes de libellule ?_

_ - Oui, ça t'autorise le vol sur place. Cela aurait pu être des ailes de colibri, mais non._

_ - Tant que ce ne sont pas des ailes de moustique… Elles m'ont sauvé la vie !_

_ - En effet, sans elles tu te serais enfoncé et dissouts dans le cerveau de La Symphora, avec tes bombes qui n'auraient jamais explosé. Là, tu peux aller poser tes chapelets où tu voudras._

_ Alérian n'attendit presque pas que sa mère termine et s'envola._

- Et Murhie ? poursuivit Albator en continuant de caresser tendrement le visage de son fils.

_Revenant sur une passerelle en surplomb, Alérian aperçut Murhie._

_ - J'ai enfin fini par te repérer ! rugit la Jurassienne à la crinière verte. Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas !_

_ - Tu te répètes. Et tu parles beaucoup trop, siffla le jeune homme, ça c'est mon père qui me l'a appris et ce même s'il s'agissait de sa copie Mécanoïde !_

_ - Que… glapit Murhie alors que s'étant déplacé en une fraction de seconde, Alérian se tenait soudain à côté d'elle, lui glissant au poignet son dernier bracelet de téléportation !_

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Warius qui lui aussi était venu sur le _Starlight_.

- Où l'as-tu envoyée ? fit Albator. Où qu'elle atterrisse, elle reviendra toujours. Et elle a atteint une puissance bien supérieure à Clio…

Alérian esquissa un large sourire.

- Elle n'a aucune chance de survivre : je l'ai expédiée dans le vide spatial !


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Guidé par Beebop, Warius s'était rendu dans le parc de la base de la Flotte Indépendante, dans l'astéroïde la dissimulant dans la queue de la comète de Jaophyre.

- Alie, je t'ai pris une tisane au citron à la cafete de l'entrée.

- Merci. C'est agréable de retrouver les variations de température imitant les saisons ici.

- Bientôt, le parc sera sous la neige.

- J'ai hâte ! En revanche, papa ne pourra plus y venir faire des promenades en plus de sa rééducation.

- Je pense qu'il aura déjà bien récupéré d'ici là. Je viens d'aller voir Machinar à son sujet.

- Et… ?

- Et Machinar est optimiste. Bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu le paraître à ses premiers diagnostics.

_ - Votre boiterie est due au fait que les os se sont mal ressoudés._

_ - Je devine. J'aurais préféré une absence de soins à ceux de ces bouchers d'Erguls._

_ - Il faut recasser pour que la guérison se fasse normalement, poursuivit le Doc Mécanoïde, imperturbable._

_ - De quoi ? glapit le grand brun balafré. Et pourquoi pas m'amputer tant que tu y es, boîte de conserve ! ?_

_ - Ça peut s'envisager. Une prothèse pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire, continua encore paisiblement le Doc du Karyu._

_- Machinar a raison, intervint Warius._

_- Pour m'amputer ? vitupéra Albator._

_ - Non, pour recasser les os, correctement poser une attelle interne et que tout se ressoude enfin normalement._

_ - Facile, à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui…_

_ - Je ne le dis pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais j'ai déjà vécu une situation semblable, avec Alie…_

_ - Et, et c'était moi le responsable…_

_ - Non, ta copie ! rectifia aussitôt Warius. Arrête de t'en rendre responsable. Au moins, Alérian a réussi à se pardonner d'avoir si sérieusement blessé Rei et Yattaran quand ils ont été mis en morceaux pour te protéger de son tir, ce qui fait que tu t'en étais qu'avec quelques plaies supplémentaires. Alie est solide._

_ - Oui, il est devenu un homme._

_ - Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir outre mesure, releva Warius. Je peux deviner pourquoi. Je t'avais promis de veiller sur lui, dans le serment il n'était pas fait allusion au fait qu'il prenne le commandement d'un Destroyer !_

_ - Tu as fait au mieux, assura son ami borgne et balafré._

* * *

><p>Progressant lentement avec ses béquilles, Albator avait rejoint Warius.<p>

- Toi, tu vas bientôt pouvoir courir comme un lapin.

- Tu te projettes un peu vite en besogne, mais ce n'est pas faux, convint le grand brun balafré en chemise et pantalons noirs. Je vais effectivement être sous peu capable de détaler !

- Tu aurais tort de t'en priver, fit Warius, avec néanmoins un peu de tristesse dans le regard. Concernant Alérian, tu comptes l'emmener ?

- C'est ce dont je voudrais discuter avec lui… sans provoquer un nouvel esclandre au milieu de votre Mess des Officiers !

- Pour l'instant, ne le dérange, je te prie.

- Pourquoi ? S'il a la bouche pleine, il ne pourra pas me hurler dessus !

- Pas bête ça… Mais, sérieusement, non. Et c'est pour une bonne raison.

Warius eut un grand sourire.

- Là, Alie a la bouche et les mains occupées, il ne te prêtera au contraire aucune attention !

Suivant la direction du regard de son ami, Albator aperçut Alérian et Danéïre, effectivement dans un monde où seul l'autre existait, déconnectés de tout ce qui les entourait.

* * *

><p>Quittant le lit, Danéïre s'approcha de son compagnon qui les bras croisés et appuyés à l'une des fenêtres du salon observait les lueurs de la cité en veille.<p>

- Tu me manqueras, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas y songer…

- Mais cela occupe pourtant toutes tes pensées !

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Nous savions que ça pouvait arriver. Je l'espérais. J'ai tout fait en ce sens !

- Et tu as sauvé ton père, son équipage, son cuirassé. Tu as bien gagné le droit à la liberté, en le suivant, loin de toutes ces horreurs, pour trouver un lieu tranquille.

- Je l'ai voulu. Et maintenant, je ne sais plus… Dès qu'il fera jour, j'irai parler à mon père !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

En parfait uniforme, la casquette calée au creux du bras, Warius s'était présenté à son amiral.

- A vos ordres.

- Repos, commandant Zéro. Il ne s'agit que d'une réunion informelle. Vous n'aviez pas à passer votre uniforme.

- Je ne pouvais envisager de venir sans !

- Comme si je m'étais attendu à autre chose. Prenez place.

Warius s'assit en face du bureau de Luar Horrong.

- Je suppose que vous allez me confirmer ce que je subodore depuis un mois et demi ?

- Oui. L'_Arcadia_ et son capitaine nous quittent. Après tout, il est un Pirate et n'a rien à faire sur notre base.

- Vous le pensez sérieusement ?

- Pas entièrement. Je reconnais sa valeur de combattant à votre ami, la puissance de son cuirassé, son sens de la stratégie proche du génie…

- … mais il reste un Pirate, compléta Warius.

- Et en tant que tel, il tient plus que tout à sa liberté. Il n'est pas du genre à s'attacher, hormis à ses amis, mais certainement pas à se remettre à une hiérarchie, surtout si elle est Militaire !

De la tête, Warius acquiesça.

- Vos rapports étaient complets et précis, commandant Zéro. Ils m'ont permis de cerner votre ami. Bien que je doute qu'il soit possible de vraiment savoir ce qu'il peut avoir en tête !

- Je l'ai en effet appris par la pratique, reconnut Warius. Mais c'est un combattant qui aurait eu plus que sa place parmi nous. Son _Arcadia_ est vraiment phénoménal !

- J'ai pu le constater au travers de vos écrits, poursuivit l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante. Son temps ici est néanmoins fini. Je vous laisse le temps de le voir.

Warius se leva et salua, ne trouvant absolument rien à dire.

* * *

><p>A l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé durant les dernières semaines de leur séjour, Alérian et son père finissaient leurs bagages quand Warius s'annonça via le parlophone.<p>

- Tu arrives un peu tard pour nous filer un coup de pouce, remarqua Albator en traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

- Que crois-tu, c'était calculé, se défendit Warius en jetant sa casquette dans un fauteuil. Alors, sur le départ ?

- Ce que tu es observateur !

- Tes valises sont prêtes, Warius ? jeta Alérian en entrant dans le salon, encore étrangement drapé dans une robe de chambre.

- De quoi ? !

Devant sa mine interloquée, les deux balafrés éclatèrent de rire.

- On dirait que ton amiral t'a renvoyé avant de finir de délivrer ses infos : nous repartons tous !

- De quoi ! ?

- Tu manques singulièrement de répartie, ironisa Albator. Ton amiral a décidé d'une offensive massive sur Déa afin de profiter de notre avantage pour libérer la planète et ensuite vos cuirassés et Destroyers iront régler leurs comptes aux autres Drakkars éparpillés dans ta République.

- C'est vrai que c'est l'occasion ou jamais, reconnut Warius qui avait machinalement repris sa casquette pour la malmener entre ses doigts gantés. J'avais tellement hâte, mais j'aurais aussi donné beaucoup pour que vous…

- Moi, je suis là ! sourit Alérian en ôtant sa robe de chambre sous laquelle il était lui aussi un uniforme. Je commande toujours un Destroyer !

- Mais…

Avec une légère grimace, Albator avait posé son regard sur son rejeton à la crinière d'acajou.

- Je ne le voulais pas, mais il a insisté, et ça fait un moment qu'il ne m'écoute plus vraiment… Pourtant, tu avais mené ta bataille à son terme, Alie. En revanche, il est vrai que la guerre n'est pas finie et c'est ma mission !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ? souffla-t-il.

- Warius, tu t'es battu pour la Terre, tu as emmené et veillé sur mon fils. A mon tour d'être là pour ta planète, pour Marina et vos jumeaux !

- Merci… balbutia Warius, profondément touché, connaissant la retenue de son ami quant à ses émotions les plus profondes et là le grand brun balafré s'était exprimé à cœur ouvert.

L'officier de la Flotte Indépendante fourragea dans sa crinière couleur de caramel.

- Tu te joins à nous ?

- Tu deviens dur à la détente avec le temps qui passe, persifla encore Albator. Oui, mon _Arcadia_ va suivre ton _Karyu_ un bon moment.

- Merci, les amis ! fit Warius d'une voix qui s'affirmait alors qu'une lueur de soulagement et de plaisir montait dans son regard. J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous êtes tous bien fichus de ma pomme, avec la complicité de mon amiral !

- On n'a pas pu résister à te mettre en bouteille, avec ta tête de premier communiant !

- Qu'importe, je suis trop content ! Et ce même si nous repartons en guerre !

Alérian, Warius et Albator joignirent leurs poings en signe d'amitié solidaire que rien ne pourrait jamais briser.

FIN


End file.
